A Jinchuuriki Alphabet
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: A poll made me do this. Don't judge me. .:. A collection of drabbles set to an ABC theme, which should be entertaining. Rated T for any drabble in general. You should check it out, love. .:. A for Allow, B for Blue, C for Crying, D for Direct. COMPLETE!
1. Allow

**A – **_Allow_

"I won't allow it."

"Why not, 'ttebayo?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

Naruto sighed, realizing that there might be no way of convincing Gaara to allow him to give the redhead a sponge bath. The poor Kazekage was wounded and bedridden in Konohagakure's hospital. How he got here was a long story, and one that Naruto would rather not remember for the time being, seeing as how it had been his own fault. Well, it was mostly Kyuubi's fault, but it hardly mattered. The point was this: Naruto felt awful about it, and wanted to do everything in his power to help his friend get well again. And if that included wetting a cloth and washing the other teen by hand, then that's what he was prepared to do.

"You'll need one sometime. And when you do, wouldn't you rather I did it than some strange nurse you don't know?" the blonde coaxed.

"On the contrary, I would rather have a stranger do it." Gaara grumbled as he crossed his arms and stared out the window.

Naruto pouted. "Why? What's wrong with me doing it?"

At this, the Kazekage had nothing to say. He couldn't tell Naruto why. It was a bit personal, as well as embarrassing. The latter was an emotion Gaara wasn't used to, and it made him uncomfortable. Even worse, his discomfort would increase tenfold if he allowed Naruto to wash him. Admittedly, Gaara would like to be bathed to get rid of the sweat and remnants of medicine and blood on his skin, but he couldn't stand the thought of Naruto doing this for him.

"Come on, Gaara… let me do it. Please. I feel bad for what happened, and I want to make it up to you."

"I already forgive you, so there is no need," the other replied. "Now leave me be."

Naruto grunted in protest. He didn't like being dismissed like that. Indignantly, he tilted his chin upward and said, "No. I'm not leaving until you let me do it."

"Then you'll be here until I check out, because I'm never going to allow it."

The blonde smirked. "That's what you think," he drawled slyly.

There was a silence after this in which the two boys stared at one another. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Are you ever going to let up?"

"Nope."

"You want to make things up to me that badly?"

"Yup."

Gaara shook his head slowly with closed eyes. He was constantly floored by Naruto's behavior. With a lengthy sigh, he opened his eyes and gave in. "Fine. I'll allow it, but solely because you are relentless."

The redhead had a sinking feeling that Naruto would have eventually let it go, but he wasn't as patient as he seemed. He had no time for the blonde's antics.

Grinning widely, Naruto reached over and dipped a washcloth in the water basin beside Gaara's bed. The cool water surrounded his hand, making Naruto wince. Will this be too cold for Gaara? It would have been warmer if the stubborn Sand leader had agreed to this earlier.

Ringing it out, the blonde brought it to his friend's pale flesh. He started at the redhead's arm and worked his way upwards, his fingers scrubbing gently through the cloth. When he got to Gaara's shoulder, he didn't notice the way the redhead looked away and flushed minutely, or the way that he resisted flinching or pulling away from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto tugged on Gaara's hospital garments until they came undone. He then pushed Gaara forward as he dunk the cloth back into the basin, rung it out, and returned it to Gaara with a swipe over his shoulder blades. He mopped up the back of the Kazekage's neck and trailed down his spine.

Gaara tensed and shivered, and not only from the coolness of the water. No, there was more to it, something that went beyond being physically touched in such an intimate manner. It had something to do with the person touching him. He really didn't want to linger on such a thought, however.

Humming to himself, Naruto stopped halfway down Gaara's thin back to dip the washcloth back into the basin. Now, he hadn't sensed anything amiss until he traveled lower, down to the small of Gaara's back, near his tailbone.

It was then that the redhead bit back a small squeak, despite his best efforts not to allow the sound to escape his throat.

Naruto paused. "Are you okay, Gaara?"

Goosebumps rose on his skin. "I'm fine," he replied lowly.

Shrugging, Naruto moved on to Gaara's other arm following another rinse in the bowl of water. He was careful around the bandages and splint there. He didn't want to hurt his friend in the slightest, especially since it was him that hurt the redhead in the first place.

Gaara leant back onto his pillow and watched Naruto carefully this time. The blonde seemed to be concentrating heavily on his task, making sure he washed Gaara properly. Gaara softened his facial features. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all; it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as he thought it would be, and Naruto appeared to be oblivious to most of the redhead's discomfort, so he wasn't suspicious. Gaara was glad for this, because he wasn't ready to admit to the blonde the feelings that have been growing inside him for the other.

With another rise, Naruto trailed across Gaara's collar bone and up his neck. He then moved down the Kazekage's chest, pretending not to notice the perked nubs there. He knew the water was cold, so it was only natural that such a thing would happen, right? So he moved on, being careful to rinse often and clean gently over Gaara's stomach.

There was a strange feeling pooling within the redhead, and he steadily began to wonder what it was and if it would fade soon. He also wondered if Naruto was going to go as far as washing his legs, or worse, the place between them. He was wearing underwear, thank God, but he wasn't so sure what would happen if Naruto touched his thigh. And he really wasn't sure what would happen if the blonde was daring enough to wash between his legs, even if that was a spot that probably needed the most cleaning on a regular basis. Already the strange feeling was building, and he had not an inkling what it meant, so that made it automatically dangerous. Gaara didn't want to tempt the feeling further.

After a few seconds, Gaara realized that Naruto was actually about to go so far. His tanned hand was hovering above the hospital sheets, as if he wasn't sure that he would pull them off.

Gaara froze and caught Naruto's wrist with his good arm. The other wasn't in very good shape, which is why Naruto had been careful with it. "That's enough," he said tightly, "I'm clean."

"But what about –" the other tried to say as he pulled at Gaara's grip.

"It's fine, really."

"But Gaara, I need to finish bathing –"

"No, you don't," the redhead retorted, "Because that I truly won't allow."

"Oi, it's not like I'm going to be inappropriate or something! I promise." He paused. "I just… want to make sure you're taken care of, that's all," the blonde responded a bit sheepishly, his wrist still stuck between Gaara's fingers.

It was difficult for Gaara to argue with Naruto, seeing as how he couldn't express his reasons why. He knew Naruto's intention was wholesome, and that he wasn't half the pervert that he made himself out to be (at least not when it came to men), but that somehow didn't help change Gaara's mind.

"I can finish on my own," he said. He didn't have any other reasons to give other than this, so he hoped it was enough for Naruto to stop.

The blonde sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it. You're one of those privacy freaks, aren't you? I should've known, I guess, since you always had so much protection around you from your sand." He stood as Gaara released his hand. He dumped the washcloth in the basin and went to leave. "I'll leave you to it, then. See ya later, dattebayo."

Gaara suddenly felt as if he made a huge mistake. He didn't know why that was, although Naruto's attitude could have something to do with it. He sighed to himself and glanced over at the cloth drifting through the room-temperature water. Now, it seemed, what eh couldn't really allow was Naruto walking out on him so downhearted.

Against his better judgment, he called the blonde back just as he opened the door on the far side of the hospital ward. "Naruto."

The other turned around. "Yeah?"

Reluctantly, the redhead murmured, "Come back and finished what you started. I suppose I can't do it on my own after all."

Upon hearing this, Naruto grinned widely once more and came bouncing back to Gaara's bedside. He knew it. His friend did need his help.

Dammit, what have I gotten myself into? Gaara wondered.

* * *

****

A/N: So I made a poll not too long ago. It had the title, 'If I do an alphabet-themed collection of drabbles, what pairing/category should I do it for?' There were 52 choices, but only about seven were picked. Getting restless and bored, I cut it off and chose four out of those seven. Oddly, all the choices we either vague or gay, so the four I picked out were MelloXNear (Death Note gayness), AllenXLavi (D. Gray-Man gayness), NaruGaa (Naruto gayness), and SatoDai (D. N. Angel gayness).

**I already picked out what each letter will be for all of the pairings, which makes 104 planned drabbles that I have to write. No pressure, eh?**


	2. Blue

**B – **_Blue_

So blue.

Two orbs of blue. Rich, deep blue. Cerulean blue, cobalt blue, ocean blue, sky blue, berry blue. As blue as all of these things, and then even bluer.

I drown in those two blue depths every time I look up and lock gazes with him. His eyes are so full of emotion, passionate and merciless. There are times when I can't even look into his eyes because I fear that I'll show something that's too revealing. I worry that he knows my every thought just by staring into me with those blue, blue eyes.

Too blue.

Overly blue, as if he turned the saturation level of color up and above the norm. I have blue eyes, although they're far greener than his. Mine are aqua, light teal, turquoise, sea foam. My eyes are a pale, emotionless color, as passive and distant as the sea itself.

But his eyes are everything. They change depending on his mood, or the lighting in a room, or the sky. They reflect and absorb everything around them, all at once. I see myself in his eyes; a bright, happier, gentler version of me that I didn't know existed. But I also see his heart in his eyes, as warm and welcoming as his arms around me.

"I love your eyes," I whisper as he sleeps. It's something I can never same to him when he's looking at me. His eyes have to be closed, or else I get nervous. My tone belies no sincerity, so I fear that if he's studying me when I say these words, he might not believe me. But I meant it. I'm an honest person, even in my faults and sins.

Midnight blue in the firelight, lusty blue in the moonlight, sweet blue in the morning light. I have every shade of his eyes memorized, and I know what meaning every single hue contains. Blue through and through, and all mine. He knows this, too. He knows that he only has eyes for me, and I'm not ashamed to say that mine are only for him as well.

He says that he loves my eyes, too. He says they always hold brief glimpses of my heart and soul, and that he can read every flicker they give. I ask him time and time again if he's just saying that, since I'm so careful to keep my mask on. Even with him, my most precious person as I am to him, I still hold a piece of my mask. For some reason, I can never fully rid myself of that thin protection. But he understands.

With his marvelously blue eyes, he smiles a true smile, the twinkling of stars gleaming around his pupils. He assures me that he does see thoughts and emotions in my eyes sometimes, and can pick out half of what those thoughts and emotions are.

I'm always surprised when he says things like this. It's astounding how he can do that so simply, as if it were second nature to him.

Forever blue.

He'll look at me forever with that same pair of brilliant blue eyes, and I'll never get tired of their color. Never will I stop being amazed by his eyes, the very eyes that have told me so much over the passed few years. So many secrets, many of which he has never explained to me.

"One day I'll tell you all about it, Gaara," he tells me every so often.

Each time he says it, I know it's true. I nod. "I know. And one day I'll be able to express my own secrets."

"But we're not ready yet, are we?"

"No, Naruto," I reply without gazing into the powerful blueness, "Not even close."


	3. Crying

**C – **_Crying_

"Are… are you _crying_?" I ask in a gentle, concerned tone. But my confusion is very clear in my voice.

I've never seen Gaara cry before. And that's really saying something, because I'm twenty-six now, and I've known him since I was twelve. He's come close to tears a few times, sure; I'm caught him pinching the bridge of his nose while he said something in a quaking voice, or I've seen his eyes glaze over with unshed tears, but never have I actually seen him cry.

Gaara is really strong, you know. Not just in battle, either; he's strong with his emotions as well. He can take a lot of pain, emotional or physical, and he'll stuff it away. His face will appear unaffected, completely blank. I hate it, because sometimes I worry if I'm hurting him when we're, er, 'together'. You which kind of 'together' I mean, right? Well, if not, I'm not about to spell it out.

The fact of the matter is, Gaara has never revealed any sort of weakness to me, or anyone else. Not since he was a kid, as far as I can tell. The last time he cried, according to him when I asked a couple years back, was when he got the scar above his left brow. And I can believe that.

So when I came to visit him for the week like we do every month (it's what our busy 'Kage schedules have room for: one week on every other month, I go to Suna, and for one week on the other months, Gaara comes to Konoha), I was shocked to find him buried in the depths of his room.

Now, I had arrived a day early – I was really eager to get here – so I knew he wasn't expecting me, but I thought it was a good thing. And then I walked in and heard the noise.

It is, hands down, the saddest sound I have ever heard in my life. It's breathy and nearly a whimper, and so close to being desperate that it makes my heart ache. I heard it coming from the closet, so I walked over to it, and now here I am, standing in front of a not-very-had-to-figure-out mystery.

"Gaara?" I ask again, my voice louder and hopefully more recognizable. I don't think he heard me the first time.

"Go away," sobs a low, congested voice.

"But it's me!" I say, my mouth against the grain of the wood. "It's Naruto."

I hear a small sniffle. "Naruto…?"

"Yeah, that's right," I murmur softly. "Won't you open the door, please?"

"In a minute," Gaara replies.

He doesn't sound right, and it bothers me. I think he wants to calm himself before he lets me see him. But why? We've been friends longer than we've been lovers, but we've been lovers long enough for him to know that he doesn't have to hide anything from me. I can take anything he dishes out, no matter what it is, and I'll keep it a secret if he wants me to. He can bear himself to me if he wants to. We've done certain things that are technically acts of bearing oneself to someone else, but it's not the same. I still don't have a clue about half of the things Gaara keeps locked up inside of his skeleton closets.

It's a bit ironic that he's in a closet right now, actually. I smile vaguely at the irony before knocking lightly on the closet door with my knuckle,_ tap-tap_. As if to say, _come on._

Slowly, without any words needed, Gaara opens the door to me. He's sitting down in fetal position, his face pink and his eyes sore under their black rings. "You're early," he remarks.

A couple tears, out of his control, continue to spill from his short lashes and flow down his cheeks. I kneel down and touch his face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

His eyes tear away from mine as he sighs. He doesn't want to tell me, that much is evident. "It's nothing. The volcano erupted."

This is our code for when too much of his emotions that have been bottled up and stored show themselves all at once. I kept warning him for years that if he kept hiding his emotions, one day the volcano would erupt and his feelings would exploded. No human being can possibly be capable of tolerating and stuffing down their emotions forever. At one point, they would have to be released. The trigger could be anything of any sort, and my guess is that my soon-to-be arrival made him so happy that his other feelings came gushing out with it. Apparently, in tear form.

But maybe there is more to it. "Gaara," I say to soothe him, "You're not telling me everything."

I'm bluffing a bit, but it always seems to work with him. Most of the time I can tell what he's holding back, but there are a few times when I have to resort to guessing. This is one of those times.

I open my arms, wanting to comfort him. It also allows him to explain himself without looking at me. I know how much he struggles with words when I'm scrutinizing him. I don't mean to, but he's self-conscious that way. It's weird, 'cause Gaara's confident in other ways, like with his leadership over his people. I actually lack in that sort of confidence for myself… even if I play it off that I'm totally peachy-keen with my title and responsibilities.

Gaara crawls between my legs and wraps his arms around me. We've long since gotten rid of the sky factor with each other as far as contact goes. I kiss his forehead and begin stroking his hair. "Now, let's try again: why were you crying, dattebayo?"

"I don't know," Gaara mumbles. "It might be a combination of things."

"Like what?" I prod. I could give him examples to choose from, but I don't get to hear his voice very often. I've missed hearing it's deep, calm rumble. So I'll let him talk this one out.

"I've missed you. I was remembering my uncle because Temari brought out an old photo album. Kankurou was pestering me about some council meetings. Yesterday I overheard a villager talking bad about you because of what happened years ago with Kyuubi."

I whistle lowly. "Wow, that's quite the list."

I take small pride (that I probably shouldn't take) in the fact that two out of those four things had to do with me. It just goes to show that Gaara does love me, in his own way. He's never said so openly, but I know that he does.

Gaara leans up to look me in the eye. "Am I growing weaker, Naruto?"

"Are you serious?" I ask with a frown.

He nods his head to clarify that yes, he's being utterly serious.

I blow air out of my mouth. "Well jeez, Gaara, that's a dumb question! Of 'course you're not getting weaker. You're not even getting more sensitive. You're just… acting normal."

"Normal?" he repeats unsurely. 'Normal' is not a word to use lightly around the Kazekage; he takes this word to heart, because he has never been entirely normal in his own life. But after Shukaku was removed, he got the chance to start trying. So far, I think he's done pretty well.

"Uh-huh," I assure him with a smile. "You're just behaving like every other human out there, expressing your emotions in the only way you know how. And that's by crying. Everyone cries, and for different reasons: from injuries, heartbreak, mourning over a death, happiness, memories, regret, or when missing someone. Some girls, I notice, will be crying when they're furious at you."

"Like Haruno-san?" Gaara offers with a one-sided smile, barely noticeable on his lips. But I notice it.

I chuckle forcefully. "Yeah, like her. But I was thinking of Hinata-chan."

"The Hyuuga girl?"

It makes sense that he wouldn't understand how someone as mousy as Hinata might yell and cry at me. "I'd rather not get into it," I tell him.

He nods, completely understanding.

I cradle Gaara a while longer until his face is back to it's usual color, all the tear stains wiped away and all the snot done away with in a pile of tissues. It feels so weird to baby him like this. For anyone else, it'd be odd to see a grown man cry; but imagine a grown man like Gaara crying… Now that seriously doesn't fit, does it?

"Are you okay now?" I ask as we get to our feet.

He nods again and links our hands. "Shall we get some ramen for dinner?"

I laugh to lighten the mood. "I thought you'd never ask."

We'll probably never mention this incident in the future, but I can deal with that. I have a vague idea of what goes on in Gaara's head, which includes never mentioning anything unpleasant from the past.

Personally, I saw this experience as something exceptional, since Gaara hasn't cried in front of someone in over a dozen years. I liked seeing him like that, as cruel as that can sound. It's just, I dunno… seeing him pour out his emotions like that was kind of… _beautiful._


	4. Direct

**D –** _Direct_

They have always been very direct people. In different manners, but direct nonetheless.

With Gaara, his directness came from his words. He said things shortly and simply, but intelligently. He consistently cut to the chase and said what was needed to be said. He rarely repeated himself. He held a serious, almost menacing tone to his voice to capture a listener's attention. Then he would express his opinion or give a fact (or even a threat), and be done. He hated to mince words, or beat things around the bush. Speaking quickly and clearly was one of his only vices, and it saved him a lot of trouble.

But Naruto was different. He often said far more than necessary in order fill silences, and usually resorted to roundabout methods of speaking. His thoughts weren't very quick or clear, and it bothered a majority of his friends. No, he wasn't the most direct person when it came to voicing his opinion or when telling a story, but he was direct in a different way: with his actions.

Uzumaki Naruto was known for acting before he thought it through, and in an odd way, this was one of his only vices. His hasty actions permitted him to save a life or help others in the long run. He made mistakes with his actions like any other human being, but he was always direct about it. He said flat out if what he did was wrong, and he would apologize verbally while making it up to that person physically. He had morals, good ones, and carried them out flawlessly. Through his unswerving deeds, Naruto has been able to not only make new acquaintances, but also strengthen the bonds he had already had.

It was because of their direct personality traits that a life-changing event occurred for these two. Their famous fight and Gaara's rescue aside, there came a time when the two had no choice but to be direct with one another over a matter neither of them fully understood.

Gaara said it first, since words spill out faster than actions can be made, thanks to the lethargic nature of human reaction time.

"I think I love you."

Being speechless (for once), Naruto could only act. Slowly, he smiled, and then moved forward to embrace his friend. Without having to say it, Naruto was directly implying, 'I think the same.'


	5. Evil

**E – **_Evil_

"Are we evil?" a young Gaara asked a slightly younger Naruto. They were about nine months apart, the redhead having been born in January and the blonde in October of the same year. They arrived not too long after birth, maybe within a week or so. Iruka, the main caretaker of the orphanage, had been the one to answer the doorbell and find each bundle on the porch.

It was a warm, sunny day, and their orphanage was alive with children laughing and chatting to their new parents. It was an open house today, which meant that any couple could come by, interview the child, converse with Iruka, and sign adoption or foster care papers to take the child to their homes.

Naruto and Gaara never left on these days, however. There are two every month, and they've been here for seven years. Technically, Gaara was on his eighth. So he wanted to know: was there something wrong with him? Why does no one choose him? And why not Naruto? Naruto was much happier and sweeter than he was, which made it make all the more sense for him to be adopted already. And yet he hadn't been. Why was that? Were they evil? Were they bad apples, rotten inside and just didn't know it?

"No, we're not evil, 'ttebayo!" the blonde reassured him. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Gaara looked away. "No one likes us. Not the other kids, and not any of the grown-ups, either. So I thought, maybe, we were evil and didn't know that we were evil."

"That's stupid," Naruto snorted. "How can we be evil and not know it? Don't you have to do bad things to be evil?"

The redhead frowned in thought. "Maybe. I dunno. Some people can be born bad, I guess. I mean, look at us: we don't have any parents. Maybe they gave us up because we were born evil."

The huge blue eyes of the blonde boy welled with tears. "So you're saying that our parents didn't want us because we're bad inside?"

Gaara shrugged. His eyes followed the parading footsteps of a child a few meters away from them. They were in the sandbox like always, because it was Gaara's favorite spot. And wherever Gaara went, Naruto went, too. "I'm not sure. But you never know, right?"

"But I don't want to be evil!" Naruto wailed, the tears spilling out. He sniffed. "What if no one ever loves us because of it?"

Gaara softened. He hadn't meant to make the other cry. "It's okay," he said with a teeny smile on his round face, "We can love each other instead. We don't need parents if we stick together."

"Even if we're evil?" Naruto asked around a hiccup.

"Even if we're evil," Gaara promised. He offered his chubby, paler hand to the other boy.

Naruto rubbed his running nose and wiped his hands on the shorts of his denim overalls. The tail of his orange t-shirt poked out of the sides, little grains of sand clinging to them. "Okay," the blonde agreed. "We'll stick together no matter what." He took Gaara's hand in his and smiled again.

"But I wonder…" Gaara murmured as he poked the sand a few minutes later, "What makes someone evil when they're a baby?"

"Maybe the baby killed their mommy. I heard Iruka talking to Mister Kakashi about it. He said that sometimes a mommy gets hurt really bad when the baby comes out of her, and the doctors can't fix her in time, so the mommy dies."

Gaara gulped. "You don't think… we did that, do you?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Gosh, I hope not. I would never, _ever_ want to hurt my mommy like that."

"But what about our daddies?" Gaara thought aloud. "What if we killed them, too? What if their hearts hurt so much from out mommies dying that their hearts exploded and they died, too?"

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. He covered his face in his hands. "That's… that's just…"

"Scary?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. "Really scary."

The redhead scrunched up his face. "I hope we didn't do that. Because then we really would be evil."

"No, we'd be more than evil," Naruto said in a low, sad moan, "We'd be monsters."

"Monsters…?" Gaara asked fearfully. He hated that word. It made him think of demented creatures with slobbery, sharp teeth and giant claws with dried blood caked under the nails. He shuddered. "I'm no monster."

"No, you're not," Naruto said. "But who knows? I could be."

Gaara gasped. "No way!" he said fiercely. "You could never be a monster, Naruto! You're too nice. Especially to me. But, I dunno… I don't talk to the other kids. And I don't play with them. And there was that one time that I hit Lee, and afterwards all the others were scared of me, even when I tired to get their ball out of the thorn bushes for them. So maybe… maybe I really am the monster here. But not you. You can't be a monster."

"But I don't think you're one, either, Gaara," Naruto mumbled. He turned and scooted closer to hug his friend. He kept his face burrowed in the redhead's shoulder, which felt much bonier than his own. But then again, Gaara ate his veggies instead of a bunch of ramen like Naruto did. "Let's not talk about this stuff anymore. I don't want you to think that were evil or monsters. I just want us to be happy. Remember? We don't have to get some new mommy or daddy to love us; we can just love each other. Forever."

With unshed tears glazing over his eyes, the redhead nodded. He reached a small hand up and clutched the denim strap on the back of Naruto's overalls. "You're right," he stated, "Forever."

Evil or not, it made no difference to them why they were outcasts. They knew they could trust one another, so what else did they need?


	6. Flame

**F –** _Flame_

My eyes follow the crackle and dance of the open flames as they crawl across the logs in the fireplace. We rarely have fires in the desert for fear of spreading, although we do hold controlled bonfires on occasion to dispose of our garbage. Also, it would be too hot to have fire in our homes, despite the chilling desert nights.

This makes the fireplace in my guest bedroom at the Hokage mansion even more of a luxury for me. I'm able to freely enjoy the hospitable warmth from the fire and the spectacle of shifting shapes in the flames. I can make out all sorts of images hidden within the flickers of high-reaching yellow-orange spikes. Among the flames, I can imagine a mountain range alit with the heated colors of sunset, or a flurry of warmly-colored scarves swirling about from a gypsy girl's hands.

Lower than these flames are is a thin lining of succulent red flames paired with blue-white. These are the flames that linger close to the burnt remains of the wood, their gliding tongues lapping at the log until it turns into nothing but scorching coals.

There are few people in the world that can be related to a flame. Such a person would have to be bright and warm in a comforting way, someone who is necessary for life. Yet they would be dangerous, a constant threat, someone who is capable of wounding you in the most searing manner due to any stress or unspeakable fury that you place on them (whether it's intentional or not).

Such a person would also have to be bouncy and easily distracted, like that of a jittery flame. They would be submissive only when the time was called for, like when they are under the forceful blow of a highly respected wind. Any flame would surely bow and comply to the wind's wishes if the wind blew hard enough.

It's strange, because now that I think about it, this fire before me in the mantle place reminds me of someone that I know.

Not only does his eye and hair color remind me of the blue and yellow flames of a fire, but his personality matches as well.

Flames crackle loudly and flitter flamboyantly anywhere they please. And the person I know s exactly like that. He's bright and cheerful, like the sun (which we all know is the source of all fire). He has the ability to warm anyone's heart, even someone's as icy as my own used to be. He's warm as well, both physically and emotionally. He will open his arms and heart to you, offering up whatever piece of him that you need. Whether that piece is to be your friend, foe, lover, or rival, he'll willingly sacrifice it for you like a dying flame does when it offers up it's heat.

This person is A.D.D., too, like that of a randomly spreading fire. No one minds this much, however; we all know that he has a great deal on his conscious, some of which put more pressure on him than we may realize.

But most of all, this person I know is respectful when it counts, even though he may act rebellious at times. A fire will break free of it's restrictions, but when the right authority comes into play, it will subside. He gets like that with Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-sama, as well as when his teachers tell him to heed their warnings.

Thinking on it, I see now that this person is far more remarkable than I've apprehended over the years.

Uzumaki Naruto, a boy laced with flecks of fire. A human flame… And not only because the chakra that engulfs him time and time again comes from the Kyuubi demon.

I believe I truly have come to love fire, now. And even if it burns my flesh and tempts me, I will continue to love it until the end. It's a wonder that such a vibrant flame has stumbled into my hands and won't be snuffed easily.

* * *

**A/N: If you can't tell already, I'm a pyromaniac. Not the lunatic fire-starter kind, unless you could the bonfires in my back yeard in my fire pit. No, I'm just a lover of the element of fire. And, apparently, Gaara agrees with me. XD**


	7. Glabrous and other 'G' words

**G – **_Glabrous (and other G-words)_

"What is it, Naruto?" I questioned. He was staring at me oddly, and it was making me uncomfortable.

I had just finished proving to the blonde that I didn't have gymnophobia or genophobia. I feel idiotic, because I think he was simply looking for excuses to do something he's been waiting a long while to do with me. That aside… He won't stop looking at me.

"I just realized…" he muttered, "Your skin is glabrous."

"That's a large word for you to use."

"Yeah, well, since I've been with you, I've been looking at dictionaries. I hate sounding dumb compared to you or feeling dumb when you use a word I don't know. I found some other interesting words…"

"Like the two phobias you accused me of?" I sniffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He smirked. "Yeah, like those."

"So what was the word you used a moment ago?"

"'Glabrous.' It means to be hairless or smooth."

"So you're recently noticing that my skin is hairless." It wasn't a question.

He laughed weakly. "Actually, I already knew you had no eyebrows and when we…" He coughed to cover up the action as an embarrassed, shy blush crawled onto his cheeks. "I noticed that you had no pubic hair, either, but… looking at you, I realize there's no hair anywhere. Why is that? Do you shave it all off or something? "'Cause you have hair on your head, and yet…"

I shake my head. "I don't shave, Naruto. It's partially due to a birth defect, and partially due to the sand armor I've worn on my skin for so many years of my life. The eyebrow and pubic problem happened when I was born. The rest was because the sand rubbed it all away and caused the follicles to die. If I'd have known that would happen, I wouldn't have worn that extra protection, no matter how much it saved me from sunburn and attacks."

I dislike explaining myself, but Naruto has turned into a very good listener over the years. I don't mind giving small speeches to him any longer.

"Oh, I see," he murmured to himself. He nodded as if it made perfect sense. "That explains it." He smiled suddenly. "I'm actually kinda jealous. It makes your skin feel a lot softer and silkier without all the rough hair getting in the way. It's a good things being glabrous."

"For me," I replied. "Perhaps not for everyone."

He shrugged. "I guess you have a point there, 'ttebayo."

I shifted in my bed and pulled the sheets up higher over myself. Naruto snuggled down beside me, his body and breath nice and warm on my back. "If you're ready now," I said, "I'd like to go to sleep."

"You feel alright, then?" he asked, our previous conversation already dissolved. He was back on the topic of what we had done.

"I'm a shinobi, and moreover, the Kazekage. In short, I'm very strong. None of that bothered me in the way you're thinking," I retorted with a small yawn. "I proved myself not phobic of either nudity or intercourse, so you should be happy. Besides," I added a tad cockily, "You can rest assured now that no one else will claim me."

I more of felt than heard his chuckle. The kitsune nuzzled his nose into my neck and whispered, "That's true. You officially belong to me now, Gaara." As an afterthought, he reminded me jokingly, "I love you; glabrous skin and all."

"Mhm," I hummed as I closed my eyes. I liked sleeping, seeing as how I was finally able to without consequence. I wasn't able to sleep solidly for at least a year after Shukaku had gone, and I still get nightmares now and again, but lately I've had Naruto here to help me through it, so it was fine.

"Goodnight," he yawned. And then his arm wrapped around my abdomen, his fingers brushing against a patch of skin below my belly button. Indirectly, he tickled me, and I choked on small breaths; my way of laughing. "Oops," he breathed sleepily, a smile in his tone. "I forgot that you're ticklish there." His hand moved to rest upon my hip, and soon all I could feel was his slow, even breathing and heartbeat against my spine. He was asleep.

To myself, I thought dreamily: _glabrous, genophobia, gymnophobia, grip… that's a lot of g-words. He must have looked them up because of the first letter of my name. _

Now, if that wasn't proof that Naruto was ridiculous enough to go as far as studying g-words for the sake of love of me, then I didn't know what was. Although finding those phobias was going a bit far; if he had wanted to make love to me, all he had to do was ask. What, had he thought I would turn him down?

I would never.

* * *

**A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW, I got the "Gaara is hairless in a lot of places becuase of his sand armor" idea from CeruleanRipTude's GAARA fanfic. So no, I'm not that original, sorry. But I did go search a shitload of unusual g-words on this one awesome website. I found some other good ones, like 'glaucous', which is perfect for Gaara's eyes because it means, "sea-green or greyish-blue". Perfect, am I right? Also, 'gaminesque', which means, "playful, impish, or boyish". That totally describes Naruto... sometimes. It depends on his mood. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this one, and also understand now why I rated this T for 'any drabble in general'. **


	8. Hollow

**H – **_Hollow_

_Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

_Feel nothing. Say nothing. React to nothing._

_No pain. No anger. No sorrow. No love._

_Not a cry, not a whisper, not a sound._

_Don't let anything reach you. Become empty. Become reserved._

_Become hollow._

Lies, all of it lies. A human being is not capable of nothingness. Humans cannot be hollow. They have too much inside of them, both mentally and physically. There are thoughts and pictures in the mind, and in the body there is a beating heart and breathing lungs and working digestive tract and everything else like bones and blood.

Putting a cork on emotions in order to preserve emotional nothingness is also a lie; the cork will only last no long before it pops and releases the bubbly, champagne-like fluid that was bottled within.

-X-x-X-

Sabaku No Gaara had been wounded for the last time. His own uncle, someone he thought loved him, wanted him dead? It hurt too much. It shouldn't have come to this. Why? Why? Why?

So he shut off his emotional valve with one final burst: a scream that echoed throughout the night while a turbulent storm of sand carved a single character onto his forehead. After this, he felt no more. His heart would continue to ache, but dully now, as if it were half dead already. Years would go by, and the sole thing he would feel would be the crunch of bones inside his desert coffin jutsu. Insanity would be the only thing he would express, the only way he would react.

Other than this, he would be hollow.

A shell of his former self.

Completely untouchable.

…Or so he thought.

It was on the day of the chunnin exams in Konoha that his resolve would be forever changed.

It was because of a boy – a foolish blonde-haired boy – that Gaara lost his resolve to become hollow. It began with a bash in the head, a long fall to the ground, and a determined set of words from the boy. It continued with an apology to his siblings that Gaara never thought he'd make because he didn't want to, nor felt complied to do. And then it ended with something that occurred on the rooftops of Konoha a day later.

"Gaara?" the boy asked in a puzzled tone. "What are you doing up here?"

In an odd, unexplainable way, they had a mutual understanding of one another. And with this understanding came an immediate friendship, whether Gaara liked it or not. For this reason, he allowed the boy to come sit near him on the roof, the moon shining large and bright above them.

"Thinking," was his reply. He didn't look at the boy, but he could hear him shift into a leg-crossed position about two meters away.

Naruto leant back on his hands and surveyed the sky. He cold tell by the silence that Gaara was wondering what he was doing up here as well. So he explained, "I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking, too. I came up here for some fresh air and to look at the stars. Do you like the stars? I do. They're really interesting, and make me feel small, but you can make constellations out of them, so I like to stargaze sometimes."

Gaara said nothing, but he was listening. He knew right off the bat that the blonde boy liked to gabber away about nonsense things. Still, it made the night more bearable to hear someone talking besides himself. The redhead was tired of hearing his own voice. It was almost pleasant to have someone talking to him, even if that someone had beaten the shit out of him the other day.

"Are you returning to Suna tomorrow?" Naruto asked. "Or today, I suppose, since it's after midnight."

Gaara twitched a shoulder, his way of shrugging. He could care less when he left; he would leave when Temari and Kankurou left, and if that was tomorrow/today, then so be it.

"I wish you didn't have to go yet. After what happened, I feel like I need to keep fixing you or something."

"I don't need to be fixed," the redhead retorted levelly.

"No?" Naruto half-smiled. "Then your murderous ways were normal, then?"

Gaara had no comment for that.

"Or what about your passive attitude? You don't need to be taught how to express your feelings? Because I could teach you how, you know. I'm great with expressing what I feel."

'Well, that much is apparent,' Gaara wanted to say sarcastically. But he held his tongue. He wasn't completely hollow any longer, but the emptiness was hard to fill. Even the silence was hard to fill, because Gaara didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to have to. He wanted the blonde boy to come to his own conclusions.

Naruto yawned and stretched out his legs. "I should've known that you wouldn't answer me. No one really does, but you're just a quiet person in general, aren't you?"

To this, Gaara also had no comment. It was his nature not to say very much unless he absolutely had to or wanted to.

Naruto sighed. "Come on, say something, won't you? I really don't like silences… or talking to a brick wall."

If he were a different person, Gaara would have smiled at that last comment. In a few years, after some healing and filling of that hollow space inside him, he probably would smile. But not now. Not tonight.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have said anything to me," Gaara replied at length.

Naruto gave a small grin. "I couldn't just ignore you and leave you here by yourself. When I saw someone up here, I wanted to know who. And when I realized it was you, I wanted to talk to you. Is that so wrong?"

'Yes,' Gaara wanted to tell the other, 'Because talking to you leaves my head reeling.'

The blonde yawned again, his blue eyes beginning to look hazy. He was getting tired. He had only been unable to sleep in the first place because of the redhead beside him. His thoughts had consisted entirely of Gaara-related things, like their fight and what was said and how Gaara reacted and so on. But most of all, he had thought about what they were.

"Jinchuuriki," Naruto whispered.

Gaara shivered. Not at the lightly cool breeze passing through the village, but at the word he thought he has just heard his companion utter. "What did you say?" he inquired lowly.

"Jinchuuriki," the blonde repeated louder. He looked directly at Gaara, whom was returning the gaze for once. "We're the same in that way: we both contain a demon in us. We can never be fully empty, even at death's door, because something else lives inside us."

Gaara shivered for a second him. As hollow as he tried to be, Naruto had a point: Gaara could never be entirely hollow, because there would also be another being with thoughts and emotions and a soul buried inside of him. An evil soul with vile thoughts and wicked emotions, but another soul nonetheless. The demon also had it's own chakra, which filled Gaara's body in a different way. So no, he could never be completely empty like he once wished. Naruto has taught him that much, if nothing else.

Naruto broke the eye contact. He glances at the moon, round and pale before him. "I could see it in your eyes when we met that you were mostly hollow inside. But when I knocked you awake, I saw a spark of something. You're already changing, aren't you, Gaara? Did I do that?"

The other tiled his head downward at his gourd, which lay next to him on the roof. He traced one of the sandy cracks in it with his fingertip. "Unfortunately, yes. You did do that."

"Hmm," the blonde hummed pensively. It was odd to think that he changed such a stubborn individual. He looked back at the redhead. "Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Are you…" he stuttered, trying to find the correct wording for his question. His eyes fell on his jacket, which looked dimly orange in the moonlight. "Do you hate me for it? Changing you, that is." He twisted up the fabric in his hands as he awaited Gaara's answer.

The redhead took this into deep consideration. Did he hate the blonde? Was he mad at him? He did totally flip around Gaara's thoughts on life and people and bonds, which was uncalled for.

_No,_ he realized after a moment of thought, _I don't feel angry or hateful towards him._ _In a vague sense of the word, I feel grateful for what he did._

"No, Naruto," he told the other with sureness in his tone. "I don't hate you."

The blonde smiled with relief. "Good!" he said in a chipper voice, "Because I don't hate you, either. I think, under that armor of yours (and I don't mean the sandy part), you're a lot like me: you're a hurt child and just need a little guidance. I got mine from Iruka-sensei, so it's only fair that I give you yours."

Gaara turned to stare in wonder at the other boy. _A hurt child in need of guidance? Perhaps that is what I am inside… beneath the vacant exterior, I think that is what I've been hiding all along. If I simply let the child out and allow Naruto to take it's hand, perhaps I can learn to be human again, and live like he does: with friends and hopes and dreams that might actually come true if I work hard enough._

Naruto noticed the gleam in Gaara's eyes. In that instant, he knew that Gaara was already taking the first step down the correct path in life. Who knows? Maybe the redhead will become a leader like he hopes he can be for Konoha one day.

Naruto smiled. "On that note," he said as he stood up, "I'm going to bed. Goodbye, Gaara. And good luck."

The redhead nodded as he watched the hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja exit the roof and scamper off to a building nearby.

Then, slowly, another bit was filled within the hollow cavity inside Gaara, making him feel a lot better than he had in years. And this was all thanks to one other person who was so full that he had enough to share with the less-complete people around him.


	9. Ignored

**I – **_Ignored_

It's not easy, being hated and feared and ignored. It cut deeply in ways that nothing else can do to a seven-year-old child.

Sabaku No Gaara felt like this. His poor, unfortunate heart ached and throbbed inside his teeny breast every time someone glared in his direction or fled from him. Why does everyone run? Don't they know that just because he has a demon in him, it doesn't make him a monster? Don't they know that he can control the Tanuki if he tires hard enough?

One day, a group of shinobi from the closest village, Konohagakure, arrived. It was the Third Hokage, his council members, and a little boy about Gaara's age. The cool November sun (by desert standards, anyhow) shone dully as it set, making the heat lessen dramatically. The older men went into Gaara's father's building, the Kazekage tower. The young blonde boy was left in one of the waiting rooms where Gaara usually stayed.

"What's your name?" the boy asked the redhead, a smile on his face.

"I'm Gaara," he replied cautiously. "My dad is the Kazekage. Who're you?" This boy didn't seem to be afraid; did he know that Gaara had a demon in him? If not, then it was best to act like he didn't, and that he was a normal kid like everyone else. He would hate to be ignored again…

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the other exclaimed, his thumb jabbing his own chest. "I don't know who my dad was, but I'm here with the Hokage. He said that he needed to make a 'treaty'… whatever that is… and he wanted me to come with because I have 'something in common' with this place… whatever that means."

"Something in common?" Gaara repeated. He frowned in confusion. "What would you have that we have, too?"

"I dunno, but who cares?" Naruto shrugged. He flashed a grin at the other boy. "Wanna play with me?"

Gaara hesitated. No one ever wanted to play with him. This was… nice. It's a change from the hate, fear, and ignoring behavior that he was used to. So he smiled. "Yeah, I do. What do you want to play?"

Naruto glanced around. "There's a lot of stuff in this big room; so how 'bout we play hide and seek?"

"Okay," the redhead said. He was overjoyed that someone was actually paying attention to him for once, without any dark notions clouding their opinion of him. "I'll hide, and you can seek. Count to… um… _twenty_!"

Naruto nodded and laughed as he ran to a wall, his short legs carrying him at surprisingly fast speeds. In no time, his face was buried in his arms and his eyes were squeezed shut. He began rattling off a list of numbers. "One, two, three, four, five, six…"

In the meantime, Gaara scurried from place to place, trying to find the best hiding spot. He finally chose a tight crevasse in between a plant and a couch. The plant hid most of his bright red hair and palely green cotton shawl, and the couch hid his body. He crouched down and clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from making a sound. It was so exciting playing hide and seek! You never knew when they'd find you, and you always thought that you had the best hiding place _ever._ The problem is, a majority of the time, halfway through hiding you have to go to the bathroom really badly. But you hold it, because you don't want to get found yet. It ruined the game.

"…Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Naruto called out. But no sooner had he started looking in the chest full of magazines by the couch and behind the curtains and receptionist desk, the Third appeared in the doorway.

"Naruto," he said in his dry, ancient voice, "Come with me, please. There's something we need to discuss with the Kazekage and his council members about you."

"But… I'm playing with Gaara! I can't leave yet, I have to find him! We're playing hide and seek," the blonde told the old man.

His eyes went a bit wider. "You… met Gaara already?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! He said he was the Kazekage's son. Is he really? 'Cause that's so cool! Everyone must love him."

The Third shifted the weight on his feet. "That's partially what we need to talk about, Naruto. So could you come with me? I promise it won't take long. Then you can come back and find Gaara."

The blonde glanced quickly at the room behind him, his thick lower lip being pulled between his baby teeth. He could feel the gap where one of his lowers was missing and coming in as an adult's. "Er… alright. But it better be quick, 'cause I still wanna finish our game. We just started!"

"I understand. Come along, now."

"I'll be right back, Gaara," Naruto whispered so that the Hokage couldn't hear him.

The bad thing was, Gaara couldn't hear him, either.

So he waited… and waited… and waited. But Naruto never came to find him. It seemed like hours later (it had only been one hour, but to his short attention span, it felt more like five) when he finally decided to show himself. He crept out of his hiding place with a despondent expression on his round face. He moved slowly, his heart aching again.

"He didn't come find me," Gaara sniffed as he walked towards his bedroom. "He left me… and ignored me… just like everyone else. Naruto isn't any different than the rest of my village!" Angry, he kicked at a blanket that had fallen to the floor. He picked up a toy and chucked it across the room. "Stupid game… stupid yellow-haired boy…"

He cried then. He flopped onto his bed and held his teddy bear and cried.

"I thought I'd made a friend, too… I'm stupid. I'm stupid like the game and Naruto and _everything_."

x-X-x

After a while longer, Naruto emerged from the council room with tears flowing down his whisker-marked cheeks. He turned on the Hokage as soon as they were in the hall. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you keep it a secret?! I hate you! I hate Konoha_ and_ Suna! I hate that you old people did that to us! How could you? We didn't get a chance to stop you 'cause we were only babies! How can you do that to a _baby_, huh? Huh? Answer me!" he wailed.

The Third sighed and knelt down. "We wanted to tell you when you were old enough, but some things happened, so we had change our plans. Now, I wasn't the old who put the Nine Tails in your body. It was… someone else. But they had good intention, even if it ended up not helping. As for the Jinchuuriki of this village… well, you heard. He was made to be a weapon, unlike you. Still, that doesn't make Suna or Konoha worth your hate. People do foolish things for what they think is the greater good."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "I don't like it. I don't like any of it."

"You don't have to like it," the Third agreed. "But you do have to deal with it. It's your burden, and sadly, you'll have it for the remainder of your life. It's actually better that you know now; at least that explains why many of the villagers and other children back in Konoha ignore you. At least you can figure out a way earlier on in your life about how to handle having a demon inside of you."

The young blonde exhaled as he let his cheeks fall flat and his arms fall to his sides. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked back in the direction that they came. "That took longer than you said it would. Do you think Gaara is still hiding, waiting for me?"

"It doesn't hurt to check. But I'd be careful if I were you, Naruto. He's a Jinchuuriki like yourself, so you never know what he's capable of," the old man warned.

Naruto waved the warning away. "Sure, sure. Whatever." He frowned. "You keep using that word. Jin… jin…"

"Jinchuuriki?" he offered.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that word. Jin-chuur-i-ki. What's it mean? I wanna know, so that I can tell Gaara."

"It means 'demon carrier'. He already knows he is one."

"But he might not know that word, or that I'm one, too," Naruto said before he scampered off.

When he came into the waiting room, he searched all over, but he couldn't find his new redheaded friend. He even looked behind the plant next to the couch, but no one was there.

"I hope he's not mad at me," the blonde whispered worriedly to himself. He sighed as he punched at a couch cushion. "He prob'ly thinks I'm a big meanie. And I kinda am. I shouldda finished finding him first!"

With another sigh, Naruto went to the receptionist and asked if she saw where the Kazekage's son went.

"I believe he headed to his room," she said as politely as possible, but Naruto could still catch the disgust in her tone. So it was true, then; they don't love Gaara here, even though he is the son of the leader. He's hated even more than Naruto. This made the blonde sad, but he didn't show it as he smiled weakly and thanked the lady above him.

He got directions from a random cleaning maid that he passed, and soon he was I front of the redhead's door in the private section of the tower. He knocked. "Gaara?" he asked shyly. "Are you in there? I'm sorry I left… the old man made me go into a meeting with him. And boy, have I got a story for you! So could you open up, please?"

There was a muffled sound similar to 'go away' coming from within.

"Gaara, please! I'm really, really,_ really_ sorry! Open the door… I have to tell you something important." The blonde felt horrible, and if nothing else, he wanted to explain himself. But first, he had to coax the other boy to open the door.

Steadily, he could hear shuffling from the other side of the door, and the lock jiggled. With a turn on the doorknob, Naruto came face-to-face with a pink nose, a pair of pink eyes, and a teddy bear. "What do you want?" the redhead demanded, his tone unpredictably hard and cold for someone who had been crying.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, well, I wanted to tell you why I left, and what I heard when I did."

Gaara narrowed his big, light blue eyes, before he allowed the other inside his room. "Fine. But you better have a good reason, 'cause I'm tired of people leaving me. And you better tell the truth, 'cause I hate lies, too!"

"I promise," Naruto swore as he entered. The room was dimly lit by a single lamp, and was relatively tidy for a seven-year-old. His own room back in Konoha was far messier than this.

They sat on Gaara's bed crisscross-applesauce style with their eyes boring into each other's. Gaara spoke first. "So, what did they tell you?"

"They told me what I have in common with the village. Actually, it's something I have in common with you."

Gaara's facial expression change from suspicious to anxious. What _did_ they tell the blonde, exactly?

"They called me a jin… Jinchuuriki. The Hokage explained that that word means 'demon carrier'. They said that they had a Jinchuuriki too, and that he was the Kazekage's son. It makes sense, then, why the old man got scared when he heard that I already met you. You're just like me, Gaara: you have a demon in you. Yours is named Shu-something, and mine is Kyuubi." He looked down at his toes. "I guess that's why I felt like I could be your friend as soon as I saw you. It's because we were both ignored in our villages, and felt each other's pain."

The redhead had no words. His mind was blank, and his heart was racing in a different manner. It no longer ached; instead, it felt lighter. There was someone who understood him, someone who had the same problems he did (to an extent). Gaara could cry from how relieved he was. So he did. He started to cry, small tears at first that evolved into hiccups and large, thick tears.

Naruto was taken aback. "Oh no! I didn't want to make you sad! I'm sorry…"

"No," Gaara protested with a shake of his head. He wiped at his eyes. "I'm not sad… I'm happy."

"Then… why are you crying?" the blonde asked with heavy concern. He leant forward and touched Gaara's shoulders with both his hands. He looked down at the other boy's face.

The other paused to look up into deep cerulean orbs. "Because… I can't believe…" Then he stopped short as another sob choked him. Naruto was so close, and even touching him, and wasn't afraid. Was it only because they were both demons, or was it something else? Was Naruto naturally someone who reached out to others even if there was a possibility of rejection? Gaara could never do that. He didn't want to get hurt.

"Maybe you should stop crying before you tell me," the other boy smiled gently. He let go of the redhead and got off the bed.

"Where…?"

"To get you some tissue," Naruto replied. "There's a bathroom over here, right?"

Gaara nodded.

Within a minute, Naruto returned with a bundle of toilet paper in his hands. "Here you go." He came back onto the bed and held up a small bundle. "Blow."

Gaara obeyed, and soon his nasal passage was clear. Naruto dabbed at his nose before taking a clean piece and wiping at his eyes and cheeks.

"All better?"

With a slight flush, Gaara nodded again. He looked down. It was nice to have someone care for him like this, but it was also embarrassing. Not even Temari, his older sister, acted like this. Then again, he probably wouldn't let her, but it was different with Naruto. He could let this boy in, even though he just met him.

"So what were you saying before?"

"I was saying," Gaara murmured slowly, "That I can't believe someone else is like me. And that you're not afraid of me, even when you know what I am."

"If I was afraid of you, then I would have to be afraid of myself, 'cause I'm the same thing as you," Naruto pointed out. "Besides, I like you. And I'm not afraid of someone that I like."

"So you really weren't ignoring me when we were playing hide and seek?" Gaara asked to clarify.

"Nope; I got taken away, that's all. If you want, we can play another game tomorrow. I'll be here for the rets of the week."

The redhead smiled. "That'd be fun," he said. "But why not tonight?"

Naruto puzzled over that. "I thought I would have to go soon. Unless you let me sleep over or something."

"Then sleep over!" Gaara replied instantly. He didn't want to be left alone. He also wanted to get to know Naruto better. If this truly was his first chance at having a life-long friend, he wanted to make the most of it. And in order to do that, he had to spend as much time as possible with the demon boy from Konoha.

"Okay!" Naruto giggled. "I've never slept over at someone's house before…"

"Well, I've never had a friend to sleep over at my house before."

Naruto looked hopeful. "So we _are_ friends, then? You're not mad at me for leaving you I the middle of our game?"

Gaara smiled. "Yeah, we are. And I'm not mad at all, now that I know what happened. But you can't do that to me again, alright? I was hurt."

Naruto suddenly hugged the other. "I promise I'll never hurt you again," he said. "You won't be ignored as long as I'm around."

And Gaara believed him.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist doing the chibi thing again. It's too cute~!**


	10. Jerk

**J –** _Jerk_

"Give it back, Naruto."

"Nope!"

"Give it to me, _now_."

"Well, if you insist…"

"Not that kind of 'it', idiot. I mean the file in your hands."

"Aw, don't go leading me on like that, Gaara!"

"I am_ not_ leading you on. I just want that file back."

"Why? What makes it more important than spending time with me? And I thought you loved me…"

"That fake pout doesn't work on me. Besides, I do love you. And as soon as I finish reading that over and sign it in the appropriate places, I can spend time with you. So _hand. It. Over_."

"Not until you give me a kiss!"

"I have no time to bargain with you, Naruto. Simply hand me the file, and I won't have to resort to desperate measures."

"Ooh, desperate measures? Like what?"

"Like me punching you in the face."

"…Oh."

"Yes."

"In that case, maybe I should give this back to you…"

"That would be nice."

"…Or maybe I should hold onto it for a little bit longer. After all, I still don't have my kiss."

"You jerk. I refuse to bend to your will over something as trivial as this."

"Aw, you're no fun. And because of that, you're never getting this back."

"If I never get that file back, then I won't have time for you. Let me get it done, and then you can do whatever you please with me."

"Anything? _Really?_"

"Yes, really; although I'm already regretting saying such a thing."

"Hmm… I guess I have no other choice than to give this back to you –"

"Thank you."

"– _After_ I get that kiss."

"Jerk."

"Come on then. One kiss, right here on my waiting lips. I know you want to."

"You won't let me stop at _one_ kiss, though, will you? And if you don't, then how am I supposed to get my paperwork completed?"

"Look, I promise not to force you into the fun stuff before your work is done, Gaara. Just gimme one kiss, and then you can have your papers back."

"If you weren't so tall, I would have them back already."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"…Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Fine, I will. …There. Happy now?"

"Yup! And here's your folder-thingy, like I promised. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No, I suppose not. But you're still a jerk."

"Heehee. You won't be saying that in a few hours."

"You're right; in a few hours, I'll be calling you a pervert."

"'Sly fox' will suffice."

"Humph. Isn't that the truth?"

"Hahaha! You bet your ass it is. Just think: if I wasn't so sneaky, you would've never confessed what you felt for me, and then I wouldn't have been sure enough to try and get us together. You'd also be stuck a virgin for the rest of your life."

"…All that proves what a jerk you are, I hope you realize."

"Hmm, maybe. But I'm a lovable jerk, right? …Right, Gaara?"

"Hn. Of 'course you are, Naruto."


	11. Kismet

**K – **_Kismet_

Have you ever felt that something was absolutely kismet?

Kismet, if you don't know, is like 'fated' or 'destined'. So, knowing that, have you ever felt that way about something?

I have.

Only it took me a while to realize it.

At first, I thought that slightly weighted feeling on my heart was dread. I thought it was fear of rejection, not the foreboding sense of 'what is meant to be'. After my first kiss, however, I knew it was something else. Whatever fears I had, whatever rejection I was dreading, vanished. After that kiss, there was no going back. There was no possibility of rejection, either. And that's when I began to understand that maybe, just maybe, this was meant to be. That I was fated to be with this person, destined to love him forever.

It's a bit ironic, because I would have never predicted this to happen. Years ago, when I was practically still a child, I had not an inkling about love or kismet. I thought the blonde boy with blue eyes was nothing but an obstacle, one that I had to fight and rid myself of. It was a nuisance, but after a good knocking to my skull, he seemed less like one.

He and I have a mutual understand of one another due to our similar circumstances. Both our mothers are gone, and our fathers weren't there for us (his being deceased, and mine out to kill me). We were shunned from the people of our village. The only differences are this: I knew why they hated me and he didn't, and he was able to make friends while I couldn't. He also doesn't have siblings like I do, but it hardly matters. The point is, our demons shorted our opportunities in life, and we could see the pain in each other's eyes.

It was kismet that we met and fought, and that he changed me. It was kismet that he was the one to come after me when the Akatsuki kidnapped me, and kismet that it was his chakra that helped to ring me back to life.

It was also fated destiny that one week, I stopped in Konohagakure for an important meeting with the Hokage. But when I went to the gates, expecting to find Tsunade-san standing there, it was Naruto in the traditional robes, only modified to fit his personality. Flames were stitched onto the bottom in the same red as the undershirt, and the sleeves had been butchered to reveal the bulging muscles of his biceps. Admittedly, I had stopped short for a minute and gaped at him.

"Look, Gaara!" he had said in an overly animated tone, his arms opening wide to gesture at himself. "I'm Hokage now!"

At the time, I had managed a small smile. "I'm happy for you, Naruto."

He chuckled. "Me too. I finally got my dream accomplished, 'ttebayo. Took long enough."

"You're only nineteen, Naruto. Becoming Hokage at nineteen is very impressive," I said as we walked down Konoha's main street toward the Hokage mansion.

He sniffed. "Yeah, but not as impressive as becoming Kazekage at… what? Fourteen, fifteen?"

I waved that aside. "Our village is different."

"No, you're just different."

I wasn't sure how to take that, but the way he smiled warmly with his eyes twinkling at me, I took it as a compliment. Embarrassed, I glanced away. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me… all I did was say what I've always thought of you," he said, although I caught a hint of shyness in his tone.

I looked at him quizzically "You're always thought that I was different?"

He nodded as he walked alongside me. "Yup. At first, I have to say, it wasn't in the good way. But over time, I found that I meant it in the good way. You're special, Gaara. To me, and as a person."

I knew I was special to him, but it was odd to finally hear it aloud. I wanted to ask why he thought I was a special person – I had hoped he would mention how much I've changed, because even I'm proud of myself for that – but instead I kept my lips sealed.

It wasn't until after the meetings and formal dinner that Naruto and I were left alone. He said that he wanted to talk to me, so I permitted him to take me out for a stroll around the shore of Konoha's lake.

He walked like he always had, with his hands carelessly latched behind his head. He was done growing by then, but he stood a good three inches taller than me. I don't know when we went form the same height to three inches apart, but I didn't mind it very much.

"So…" he began slowly. The night air was fresh and cool on our backs, and it relaxed me. "How long has it been since we've last seen each other? I've kinda missed you."

"It's been a good year and a half, I think," I said. In reality, I knew exactly how long it had been: one year, seven months, two weeks, and three days. I had been counting, because I knew when the one-year mark since I'd last seen him, and from there I simply counted the days until I was going to make this visit.

In retrospect, Naruto's casualness had been forced. He was emitting a slight anxiousness, as if he had something to do or say that he couldn't bring himself to for whatever reason. I later found out what. But not before we had a short conversation.

"That long, really? No wonder I missed you!" he said with a tiny laugh. Then, a bit more seriously, he asked: "You, uh, didn't happen to miss me too, did ya?"

I bit my lip from the inside. "A little," I lied. Truthfully, I had missed him more than I could bear to say. I felt idiotic the entire time that we were apart, because I knew that it was girlish of me to ache for someone the way that I had. I had recently admitted to myself that I could be feeling something akin to love, and after speaking to Temari about it (I knew better than to ask my brother, Kankurou; he would most likely give me the sex talk instead), I realized that I had been correct. I somehow fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You did?" he asked hopefully. His arms fell from his head as he looked at me. I nodded, and he smiled. His gaze returned to the path ahead of us. "What have you been doing this past year?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't remember. The days blur together." Paperwork, training to regain some of my jutsu talents back after losing Shukaku's chakra and power, more paperwork, conferences, a couple travels to other villages, and book reading. There's not much I do, but when you add it all together over the course of months, it sums up to a relatively busy schedule.

He nodded sympathetically. "Mine, too. Although a lot has changed around here… Sakura and Lee got together, and after a little mishap with me and Hinata, Kiba stepped in and now they're together, too. I heard that even your sister and Shikamaru are trying to plan a wedding or something. And Sasuke is back, although he's being kept under the watchful eye of our ANBU. It was rough, trying to get him back. But he finally broke, you know? And now things are on their way to going back to normal with him. At least I think they are."

"And you became Hokage," I added.

"Oh, right! That too," he said with a forgetful laugh, as if something so big was actually so small. I guess he didn't want to brag. That in itself told me how much he had also changed.

"You seem to handle the position well," I remarked softly. Then, I inquired: "How long ago was it that the ceremony was held? And how long have you known that you would get the title before you accepted it?"

Naruto snorted. "Tsunade-baachan was tricky. She didn't tell me a thing until she held this huge gathering in the main square, saying with a smirk that she was retiring, and was about to announce the new Hokage. When she said my name, I was honestly shocked. I thought I had failed, that I didn't deserve it, because of what happened with Kyuubi and the Akatsuki and whatnot and since Sasuke wasn't back yet. See, we got Sasuke back about five months ago, and she made me Hokage seven months ago. It was actually the act me becoming Hokage that allowed me to do what I thought necessary in order to bring the bastard home."

"I see," I muttered with interest. It fascinated me to hear about his life. His life always seemed much more eventful than my own, and I enjoyed hearing about it. If not for him, I might not care to hear such things. In fact, I wouldn't care about anyone or anything.

He looked at me then with an expression that I believe was seeking either approval or more feedback. Suddenly, however, he let it drop and he replaced it with another grin, only this one looked nervous. I could clearly hear the uncertainty in his voice then he told me next, "You know, I didn't come out here to make small talk. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I could've sent you a letter about it, but I wanted to tell you in person."

"And what is that?" I asked, my throat growing dryer with each word. I sensed something approaching; like a storm, only it held a peculiarly amiable aura.

He slowed his pace and fidgeted. "Um, I have a question to ask first."

"You can ask me anything, Naruto. You know that," I assured him. He looked like he needed encouragement.

He took a deep breath. "Okay." He paused. "So, I was wondering… what do you think of me? Now, be honest. I want to know exactly how you feel, and don't hold back. Alright?"

It was my turn to fidget. Tell him exactly how I feel with all honesty? _I can't do it,_ I thought. _I can't flat out tell him my thoughts of him!_

"I'm not so sure that you want to know, Naruto…" I said to prolong being forced to confess my feelings.

But he was having none of that. "No, I really want to know," he said sternly. He stopped walking altogether as he faced me, his hand coming up to point directly at my nose. "And you're going to tell me, because depending on what you say, I can tell you freely what's been bugging me for months now."

He as trying to make me curious. And, I am ashamed to say, it worked. I fell for it, and gave in. "Fine," I stated as I bat his hands away. "But you're not going to like it." At least I thought he wouldn't. By the slowly forming expression of doubt on his face, I thought that I was correct.

He swallowed. "Why not?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I told him everything. I turned away from him, my fists clenched, as I spilled everything I thought and felt; everything I still think and feel, even to this day. I doubt he was prepared for it, even though he told me later on that he had initially expected the worst and had been pleasantly surprised when the worst did not occur.

This is what I had said, as uncharacteristically blunt of me as it was:

"Naruto, even when I disliked you before we became friends, I admired your ability to get along well with others. Later, after we had become friends, I felt compelled to repay you for what you did for me, as unethical of a method you had used. I wanted to prove to you that I got your message and understood that there was more to life than I had been led to believe, so I aimed to become Kazekage, as you had to become Hokage. When I accomplished this, I hoped that you would hear about it when you returned from your travels with the legendary Sannin, and hoped you would be proud of me, and think that I became a great shinobi. I've always sought your approval, it seems, and when I got it I somehow felt happier than I ever before.

"It was strange, because I started having dreams and thoughts of you following our parting after you saved me from death. The dreams and thoughts were highly inappropriate, at least by my standards. I couldn't stop thinking about your kindness and smiling face the way I saw it when I awoke from death, the hues of sunny yellow and intense blue swirling in my mind. I started wishing for uncanny things, like feeling your hand in mine again, or along my back once more. It got worse as I began to wonder what it would be like to kiss you as I've seen other people do. When I asked my sister why it was I have these feelings of longing and warmth, she merely smiled and told me that I was in love.

"So you wanted to know what I think of you? Or of what I feel towards you?

"Well, Naruto, I think you're a wonderful person who conquered more than your share of violent trials, and like every human being, suffered and failed but tired again anyway until you succeeded. I think you're strong and determined and caring, even about fickle people like me.

"And I feel that I don't want to be your friend any longer, because it torments me. I want to be more than your friend; if you would allow it, I'd like to be your lover, and if I can't, then I'd like for us not to see one another again or else I might lose my mind knowing that all I'll ever get from you are smiles and gestures that a friend receives."

Finally finished, I exhaled sharply. I was tempted not to wait for his reaction; my stomach was churning so violently, I was beginning to feel nauseous.

But then, out of the blue, I heard hysteric, relieved laughter. I whirled around with a puzzled expression. "What?" I demanded. I was shaking all over with nerves and despite the context of it, I disliked being laughed at.

He grinned broadly at me, all the tension around him gone. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

I blinked. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I struggled to reply. He was… _glad_ to hear that I loved him? He wasn't disgusted or shocked or ready to break to me that he doesn't return my feelings?

As I continued to stare, he shook his head and calmed his weak laughter. "Wow. I never thought we were on the same level about this, too…"

"On the same level?" I parroted. _He's not say what I think he's saying, is he?_ I thought. _Because if he is…_

"Yeah," he told me, "Because there's a lot we have in common, but I didn't think shared sentiments was one of them. I was worried that if I confessed first, you'd brush me off and think that I was kidding."

"So… that means…" I said slowly, my heart and mind still trying to wrap around the concept of what was happening. It was like some of my crazier dreams were coming to life. It felt impossible, and yet elevating. Kismet came into play once again, only it changed my life in a fresh manner.

"It means," Naruto said confidently, "That I can do this without consequence."

"Do wh–" But before I was able to ask, he closed the space between us in three milliseconds flat.

That was the first time I ever felt someone's lips on my own.

And, like originally I said, it was then that I knew what truly defined 'fate', 'destiny', and better yet, 'kismet'.

I know it's all these things simply because Naruto has not let go of me yet, and I doubt he ever will. We are bound together in way no other human could understand unless they, too, contained demons and together go through what Naruto and I have. Only then would they be able to understand the link fate has woven for us.

* * *

**A/N: While searching for unique K-words (I originally put 'know', but that seemed too lame), I came across more than just 'kismet'... I found probably the most perverted and amazing K-word in the history of K-words: "karezza". It means: "prolonged sex avoiding orgasm". AWESOME, RIGHT? If you're a pervert like me, that is. And if you've read a lot of NaruGaa lemons like I have.**


	12. Lacking

**A/N: This is an AU thingy. Imagine them around their ages now, about sixteen-or-so. They're in Konoha, although I dunno if it should be called that since it could be Tokyo for all we know; it would be modern, after all. ;D **

* * *

**L – **_Lacking_

Naruto clearly lacks in tact, although he has an abundance of people skills. Whereas Gaara carries plenty of tact, and yet lacks in everyday social graces. Naruto knows when to word things politely, although he doesn't know when to shut up. Gaara knows when to behave politely, but he doesn't know how to converse or interact very well. It's all a bit oxymoron-ish, but because of their give-and-take relationship, it isn't so hard to give lessons to the other in where one lacks and the opposite does not.

- - -

"Naruto, we need to do something about your tactless behavior," Sakura sighs one day. "It's starting to get really annoying."

"Psh, that's just your opinion. I'm sure –" the blonde defends, but the pinkette cuts him off.

"No, it's not only me," she tells him. "Other people side with me on this, too."

"Dammit."

"So," Sakura says brightly as she tugs on Naruto's arm, "I got Gaara in on this to try and teach you how to properly say _certain things_."

"You got Gaara in on this?" he groans. "Poor guy. He doesn't know what you made him agree to."

"He probably doesn't," Sakura agrees. "But it's for your own good. Plus, I promised him that you would teach him a few things as well."

"Like…? What the hell do I know that he doesn't? Gaara's a lot smarter than I am."

"True," Sakura giggles as she turns a corner, her friend still in tow, "But you forget how awkward he is with people. You're like the life of the party, and he's more of a wallflower."

"Hmm. You have a point," Naruto nods.

"This is why you two need a nice, long afternoon together to get things straightened out. By dinner tonight, I expect both of you to show up at my house for a mannered, pleasant meal with me and my parents."

"Are you serious?" Naruto whines. "Man, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Chillax," Sakura laughs, "You'll be fine. My parents have already seen the worse from you, so if you're at all better, they'll be impressed. They don't know Gaara, though, so I'd like them to get a good first impression of him. Lord knows I didn't get one."

"Yeah… he was pretty scary when you first met him…"

"He was scary to you, too."

"…Ashamedly, yes."

She grins and turns another corner. Now, Naruto can see red hair coming into view. In minutes, they're in front of Gaara and the local park. "Well, here ya go. I'll leave you two to it, then. Good luck!" And then she scampers away.

Naruto sighs. "So… how are we supposed to do this?"

The redhead begins walking down the path that leads into the park. Naruto follows a foot or two behind. "It would seem that we have to teach one another a couple social skills." He looks to Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you go first? Tell me something about how to act around others."

"Er… Well, for starters, when you first meet someone, it's best to strike up conversation with an observation," he says meekly. "Like… I see you have a book in your backpack. If I was a stranger, I'd ask you what you were reading. And after a few moment of talking, you would ask someone their name and then shake their hand."

"You did something similar when you met me," Gaara realizes.

Naruto nods. "Yup. Now, if you're with people you already know, it's best to start talking about whatever is happening at the moment. Like what was on the news, or a new TV show or book you found, or how you feel because of a person event. It's good to talk to people as if you were talking to a diary; express yourself, y'know? Let everything out, and be kind about it."

"I'm not very good at that," Gaara murmurs he slows to watch a child get a kite into the air. "But I could try." As he picks up his pace once more, he ventures, "Shall I give you a small lesson, now?"

"G'head."

"Alright." He clears his throat. "First of all, don't always say exactly what's on your mind. There are certain things you should keep to yourself, like how overweight or aged someone appears. You should also leave out anything referring to excreting bodily functions."

"Excreting? You mean things that come out of you? Like… farting, pooping, and peeing? Stuff like that?"

"Yes. Do you see how disgusting it sounds?"

"I guess so, but isn't it better than I warn people before I let one rip?"

Gaara stops to stare at Naruto with crossed arms. "…Are you listening to yourself?"

Naruto pauses to recap what he had just said. Within seconds, a large 'oh' expression spreads across his face. "Oh. I see what you mean."

"I'm glad we're getting somewhere."

"Okay… so now we learned a little bit about what we lack. Let's see if we can try it out," Naruto concludes.

"How so?" the redhead poses.

"By having a conversation together, of 'course!" the blonde chuckles. He points to one of the tall oak trees in the park. "Let's go sit down and see if we can't change our habits a little from what we learned."

Nodding once, Gaara follows the blonde's finger and walks over to the tree. He seats himself and hears Naruto do the same beside him.

"I'll start." He pauses as he turns to Gaara with a gentle expression on his face. "How're you doing today, Gaara?"

"Fine," Gaara mutters. "And you?"

"Meh, I could be better." He waits for Gaara to ask why. When he doesn't, he whispers, "You're supposed to ask me why."

"I figured you would tell me on your o–"

Naruto makes a wrong-buzzer noise. "AHN!" He makes a cross with his arms. "Wrong-oh. You can't expect that everyone will tell you everything right off the bat; the only people who do are overly talkative."

"Like yourself?"

"…Er, yeah, but what's beside the point," the blonde says weakly. He straightens himself. "Anyhow, let's try again." He pauses as he resumes the role-play-like exercise. "I could be better."

"Why? Didn't something happen?"

Naruto winks to show his approval. Then, he says, "Yes, actually. I got a parking ticket yesterday, and it really bummed me out. I have to pay a shitload of –"

"Stop, Naruto," Gaara interrupts.

"Huh? What'd I do wrong?"

"It's tactless to swear. Try to avoid raunchy language. Instead, say, 'I have to pay a lot of money'," Gaara corrects.

"Oh, okay," Naruto says. "Makes sense. So, I'm bummed because I have to pay _a lot_ of money."

"That's too bad," Gaara says, trying to be sympathetic. He normally wouldn't say a thing, but he's learning to keep up a conversation.

Naruto shrugs. "It's not so bad. At least I have an excuse not to run errands for Tsunade anymore."

"Your adoptive mother?"

"Yeah… why, haven't you met her? Oh, that's right! I forgot that she's been out of town the last time you were over at my house. Well, she's blonde and has big –"

Gaara sent him a look. He was warning Naruto of his lack of tact once again. You can't bring up a woman's breast size; it was rude. Even if you were a teenaged boy speaking to another teenaged boy.

"Uh… a big temper. She's, um, easily angered. Yeah, that's what I meant…" He coughs embarrassedly. "Jeez, this sure is hard. I never realized how much I say that I shouldn't."

"It's difficult for me as well; I never realized how little I say when I should probably be keeping up the conversation," Gaara remarks.

"I guess Sakura was right, then, huh? We do need practice."

Gaara smiles vaguely. "Yes. But I'm sure we can fix this before the supper with her parents."

Naruto grins. "I know we can do it! So, where were we, then?"

For the next two hours, they sit and talk about anything they could think of, even adding in gestures and laughs on occasion. It's not easy for Gaara to loosen up, or for Naruto to hold his tongue on some of his comments, but they were able to do it. By the end, they were both confident that their evening would go smoothly.

"Should we head to Sakura's now?" Naruto asks as he stands and lends a hand to his friend.

Gaara hesitates before giving the other a soft look and taking his hand. "Yes, let's."


	13. Mickey Finn

**A/N: Yeah, so, this is _WAY _long. It's about 5,600(plus) words, according to Microsoft Word. It should be a oneshot all on it's own. But, I'm going to keep this in here, because it's AWESOME. And slightly mature-content-y, but not really. Just a little bit of making out. No biggie for you teens, right? Right. XD **

**This is AU, obviously.**

**Anyway... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**M – **_Mickey Finn_

"Hey, Gaara! Come drinking with us! I promise you'll have a good time!" Naruto hollered up at Gaara's bedroom window. Outside, Naruto and a few of his friends (Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji) were standing on the redhead's lawn. "Pleeeease, Gaara? Gaaaarraaa~!"

"Shut up, will you?" the redhead barked as he opened up his window. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop, and couldn't help but hear the noise being produced from his best friend's booming vocals. "Do you have any idea how loud you are?"

"Nope, and I don't care! I just want you to get your ass down here and join us at the bar!" the blonde replied, his voice still abnormally loud for nine o' clock at night.

With an angered sigh, Gaara put down his laptop and climbed out of his bed. He grabbed his wallet and a thin jacket as he shut off his bedroom light and hopped down the stairs. At the base, he found his brother, Kankurou.

"I heard the racket," the brunette grinned. He patted his younger brother on the back as the redhead walked by. "Don't do anything stupid, alright? In fact, don't do anything Temari wouldn't do; heaven knows she's a smart drunk."

"I won't get drunk," Gaara replied. He fiddled with the keys to his car. "I'll stop before I do. I want to be able to drive home."

"That's what they all say, but once they're out with their friends, they give into peer pressure." Kankurou warned.

"Yeah, well, I'm not 'they'," Gaara said, bushing his brother's warning off. "Besides, it's not like I haven't gone out with Naruto before. I've even taken him home a few times."

"Sure, when you two were alone; but what about now, when all his friends are with him? Believe me, it'll be different," he sighed. He reached out and patted his brother on the back as he bent down to get his shoes. "Just watch out for Mickey Finns, bro, and everything will be fine."

"What's a –" Gaara was about to ask, but Kankurou shoved him out the door and with a wave, closed it. "Whatever," the redhead grunted. Like he cared what a Mickey Finn was. It sounded like some Irish beer, so it couldn't be _that _bad.

"Hey, there he is!" Naruto cheered when he saw Gaara pacing down the steps to the driveway. The blonde rushed over and attempted to give his friend a hug. Gaara promptly pushed him aside.

"Are you already tipsy, Naruto?" the redhead sighed. He wouldn't put it passed the blonde.

"Nah, I'm just glad to see that you're comin' along," the other replied with a smile. Naruto looked at Gaara's car, which was an older model of the newest minivan. "And, er, we were hoping we could use your car. Mine isn't big enough for all of us, and I figured it would be best if we all went together."

Gaara only had such a family-oriented vehicle because it had been a) cheap, and b) convenient for all the chaperoning he does for his friends. Gaara wasn't very nice (especially not to everyone), but he did care if someone needed a ride or if they were too drunk to drive themselves. He knew what it felt like to be stranded with no ride, and he also knew what it was like to lose someone in a car crash.

"I had a feeling you were trying to butter me up for that reason," Gaara muttered. He opened the door and got into the driver's seat. "Well, if you're coming, you better tell your friends to load up. I'm leaving with or without them in about three minutes."

"Oh, okay! Thanks, Gaara!" Naruto said in a chipper tone. He whirled around and started rounding up his friends, telling them to get into the van.

Lee was the first to bound right in. He knew not to station himself at shotgun; that was always Naruto's place. Gaara wasn't comfortable with anyone else right beside him. So the boxer (he was on the school boxing team) chose the seat behind Gaara, and Kiba chose the one next to him behind Naruto. And finally, Neji took the back seat with Sasuke, who looked as grumpy as ever (unlike Gaara, who was as deadpan as ever).

"Is everyone buckled?" Naruto asked when he closed the passenger-side door. There were a few murmurs indicating that they were. When Naruto was satisfied that no one was lying, he nodded at Gaara. "Alright, then let's go!"

Gaara still didn't know why he had agreed to this. Even as he put the car in gear and backed out of the driveway, he wondered why Naruto barely had to say a thing in order to talk him into it. Naruto knew that Gaara didn't like drinking or dancing very much; so why was he making him do this? Maybe it was the yelling. The yelling was so annoying. It would have been better if Naruto had thrown a pebble at his window or something. Or done the proper thing, like call first. Or at least knock on the door or ring the doorbell, instead of hollering at the top of his lungs at the face of the house.

"Can I mess with the radio?" Naruto asked. He could hear idle chatter between Sasuke and Neji, as well as Lee and Kiba, but he wanted something up at the front of the car since Gaara never said much.

"Sure. You always do anyway," Gaara said flatly.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Naruto chuckled as he turned on the local radio station. A familiar song played, and he sang along.

"Must you sing?" Gaara sighed.

"Mhm," Naruto nodded, "I have to if I know the song. It makes me feel like I'm part of it, and shows that I know it by heart."

Gaara shook his head. Naruto was so strange, but that's pretty much why they were friends. Naruto was strange and Gaara was strange, and both of them had no parents. It was these small things that made them feel lonely because not only were they outcast from other children (since no one wants to hang out with a weirdo), but because they thought no one else was like them. No one else was odd. That is, until they met one another.

After a while of Naruto singing along to songs about a decade old and some bickering in the backseat, Gaara finally stopped the car. "We're here, so get the hell out," he ordered.

With nervous and excited laughs from almost everyone, they exited the vehicle and went into the pub through it's big swinging doors. They had to get their IDs checked once they were in, but they were all at least twenty-two or twenty-three; being legal, it wasn't like they were going to get in trouble for buying a drink… or five.

The group sat down at the bar in one long line. From right to left, they were as follows: Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji.

"Alright, what'll the six of you have this time for your first round? I assume the usual, but I want to make sure," the bartender chuckled. He was used to seeing Lee, Naruto, and Kiba regularly. Neji also came in quite a bit, as well as Sasuke (who normally was accompanied with his older brother, Itachi). The bartender had a pretty good memory, so he could guess almost the entire group's favorites (with the exception of Gaara, whom he hardly knew).

"I want the same as usual," Neji said with a raise of his hand. His flipped back his long hair and turned his lavender eyes on a girl who just sat down beside him. "Oh, and put whatever this young lady would like on my tab," he offered with a flirtatious grin.

"But what about Ten-Ten, Neji?" Lee muttered in his friend's ear. "I thought the love you two shared was like a fire burning with the passionate flames of youth –"

He rolled his pale eyes at the boxer. "Didn't I tell you? We broke up. Again. We just aren't a very good match, alright? We keep getting into fights."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." Lee sighed. "You two do get into a lot of fights."

The girl on Neji's left smiled at him and ordered a drink. Neji got severed his, which just so happened to be an apple martini.

"Another apple-tini, Neji? When will the line of girly drinks end?" Naruto teased from a few people down.

"For your information," Neji shot back, "They are very delicious and are not girly at all. No high-liquor drink is girly."

"Whatever you say, man," Kiba chuckled. He nodded to the bartender. "Yo, Kakashi! Gimme my usual shot whiskey on the rocks, please."

"Aye aye," the silver-haired bartender saluted.

"Oh! And I want my warmed sake, please!" Lee called to Kakashi's back.

"Alright, alright," the bartender replied. He adjusted the bandana over his mouth and slid the two orders to their correct drinkers. "Who's next?"

"Gaara will be," the blonde grinned. He pointed a thumb at the redhead beside him. "He'd like a Kahlúa and cream, plenty of ice."

"Really? He doesn't look like the mocha type…"

"Trust me," Naruto replied, "He loves coffee… and chocolate. It might be a little sweet for him, so be sure to water it down with the ice."

"Sure thing," Kakashi said.

"Don't I get a say in what I want to drink?" Gaara objected.

Naruto flashed him a grin. "No, you don't, sorry. I decided to pick out all your drinks for you. But you'll like this one; it's mostly like sweet iced coffee… but with a fiery bite to it."

Gaara grumbled under his breath, something vastly similar to, 'stupid, forceful blonde'.

Within minutes, Gaara had his drink, and Naruto was on his; a pomegranate margarita. While sipping away at their drinks and already getting a good buzz, the six began to depart from the bar and get into the groove of dancing to the beat of the thrumming base playing over the speakers. None of them knew the song, and couldn't pick out the lyrics, exactly, but the beat was good.

Neji went off with the girl he paid a drink for, and Lee drifted off into his own little world as he danced solo. Eventually, a girl came by and danced with him, her attitude just as upbeat as his own.

Kiba immediately flocked to a group of giggling freshman college girls, who, being underage, hadn't had anything to drink, but were more than happy to grind against the brunette anyway.

Even Sasuke loosened up and smirked as he found a girl in the crowd with pink hair and began to dance with her. Naruto had to do a double-take, because he swore the mysterious pinkette was one of his close childhood (meaning elementary and middle school) friends, Sakura Haruno.

At one point, the only two left at the bar with the dregs of their drinks left was Naruto and Gaara. "So…" the blonde said, his head feeling pleasantly light. "Are you gonna dance?"

"No," Gaara mumbled. He was feeling a little hazy, too. Was that drink so strong that he had but one and was already getting buzzed?

"Aw, come on… You should dance. I bet you'd be really good," Naruto said with a lopsided smile. He tugged at Gaara's sleeve. "It's because you don't like strangers, isn't it? Well then, if no one else, dance with _me_, okay? At least you know me."

"I think I'd have to have another drink before I ever stepped onto a dance floor with you," the redhead remarked. This was a test; if Naruto fed him another drink, then that meant he actually wanted Gaara to dance with him. Gaara learned over the years that Naruto often took the long road full of detours; he rarely asked flat out what he wanted. So, by what he new about the blonde, Gaara assumed this was one of those times: Naruto couldn't ask directly, 'Would you dance with me?', so he took the roundabout way to getting what he wanted. It made him a bit manipulative, in a passive aggressive manner.

"Give him a Mickey Finn, Kakashi," the blonde told the bartender with an all-knowing wink. That settled it; Naruto passed the test. Or, rather, he failed it, because he proved Gaara's theory correct and failed in making this time different than any others.

_Looks like I'll have to dance with him,_ Gaara mentally sighed. But then, the ordered drink struck a warning bell. _Wait… did he just say 'Mickey Finn'? Didn't Kankurou warn me about those before I left? _

"Ooh, are you sure 'bout that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "It might be, uh, a little strong for him."

"Depends on what you put in it," Naruto grinned.

Gaara looked confusedly back and forth between the two. What they hell were they talking about? Just what was a Mickey Finn, anyhow? It sounded Irish, but…

"Alright… I'll go light, then. For his sake. Don't want him too screwed up."

"He'll be fine. Gaara can handle anything! 'Sides, it's just to get him to loosen up… a lot. The guy never lets his guard down, y'know?"

Gaara couldn't believe that Naruto was openly being so sly and tricky. It was very… fox-like. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm right here, you know. I can hear you."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, Gaara… I know it sounds bad, but Kakashi is just making it seem worse than it is."

"What is a Mickey Finn? I won't drink it until I know what I'm putting in my mouth." Gaara said stubbornly.

Naruto smiled weakly. "Eh heh… well, it's nothing much, just an Irish drink doctored up with a little something… special, that's all. It has a real kick to it, I guess you could say."

By a dictionary's definition, a Mickey Finn was: "an alcoholic beverage surreptitiously doctored with a laxative or drug; a homebrewed alcoholic beverage doctored with personal ingredients, such as a drug." Now, it was also a chain of restaurants that made their own beer and root beer without drugs in them, but that's not what was going on here.

Unbeknownst to either young man, Kakashi didn't want to spike the drink for real. He knew the blonde expected something goofy like Viagra or a narcotic drug of some kind, or even something else akin to that, but instead the silver-haired bartender slipped a sugar pill – a mere placebo – into the drink. He didn't want the poor paprika-haired boy to go crazy. So he made Naruto think the drink had a spike, so hopefully things would still go according to his plans.

"Here ya go," he said as he handed Gaara the drink. To the redhead, it looked like regular Irish ale with just slightly too many bubbles in it. Kakashi nodded to Naruto. "Do you want another drink, blondie?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, sure! Make it a Guinness from tap. The darkest one you have."

"One black beer, coming up," Kakashi said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Gaara was eyeing his drink suspiciously.

"Drink up," Naruto said as he clanked his new glass full of dark, sloshing liquid to Gaara's perspiring mug full of amber-colored liquid. He winked. "You won't regret it." And he slammed down a quarter of his own glass.

Seemingly having no other choice, Gaara took hold of his mug by it's rounded-square handle and took a tentative sip.

"Good, right?" Naruto nudged with his elbow. He took another gulp of his own beer.

The ale tasted bitter, musky, and vaguely like something that reminded Gaara of the marshmallow shamrocks in one of his childhood cereal favorites. Needless to say, it was addicting in a gross way. So he took another sip. And another. And then another, until half his mug was gone and Naruto's had but one gulp left.

Laughing like the terribly buzzed person he had become after two relatively heavy drinks, Naruto yanked Gaara off the bar stool. "C'mon, c'mon, let's dance together! I love this song!"

Gaara was on the verge of being buzzed-enough-to-actually-smile, so he allowed Naruto to drag him off into a section of the bar floor where dozens of other sweating bodies were huddled together, shaking what their mothers gave them.

"How can you even recognize the song?" Gaara asked, his words not nearly as slurred as his friend's. And yet they should be even more slurred, because he was a lot drunker than Naruto (his body couldn't handle alcohol as well as the blonde's body, even though Naruto couldn't handle it very well, either).

"I'd know this beat anywhere," Naruto murmured as he grabbed Gaara and turned the redhead around, They were facing each other now, the distance between them practically nonexistent thanks to the crowd. "This is 'Baby It's Fact' by Hellogoodbye."

While Gaara pretended to know what song the blonde meant, he was careful to move his feet minutely so that he didn't step on anyone's. Normally, Naruto would be right; Gaara could dance, to an extent. But while drunk? No. His feet wouldn't obey him in the least. One more drink similar to the first two in alcohol content would surely make him utterly intoxicated, and then he wouldn't be able to walk, let alone dance. Good thing he wasn't that far along… yet.

"Jeez, Gaara," Naruto complained, "You're as stiff as ever. C'mon, relax! It's just me, the floor, and some music. No one else is here, got it?"

"But there are –"

"I _know_, but I want you to imagine that there's nobody else," he instructed. "You know that saying, right? 'Dance like no one is looking'? Well, no one's looking at us, so _dance_, Gaara."

He tried. He really did. Gaara closed his eyes and ignored the feeling of eyes on him. He flowed with the beat and let it carry him away, like a piece of wood on the beach being caught by the waves. He moved, and distantly felt someone move with him a breath away from his body. When his eyes popped open again, he stopped. Naruto was right there, in front of him, cutting lose like he had been. Only he was backwards. And isn't that how a lot of girls grind on people? They put their back to the guys they're dancing with and they move, move, move, right up in the other person's personal space?

The redhead backed up a bit, promptly stumbling into someone. The person behind him didn't bother to yell, though; they merely got out of Gaara's way and continued their own drunken dance.

Naruto's eyes opened and he turned around as he looked for Gaara, whom he noticed was missing. He cocked his head. "What?"

Gaara shook his head and started to maneuver out of the gathering of bodies. He wanted to get back to the bar where he could breathe without tasting heat and sweat on the tip of his tongue. Good thing it was illegal to smoke inside of restaurants and bars, now; Gaara would hate to have to go all the way outside in order to free himself from the cigarette smell as well. He got enough of that scent at home from when his father was alive.

"Gaara, wait! Hey, wait up! Gaara…" Naruto was calling behind the other.

He plopped down onto the barstool, his natural gracefulness being the only thing to save him from falling off of it. Where were all of Naruto's friends? How come the night was turning into this? It felt too intimate, drinking and dancing with Naruto alone. Before, Naruto brought Gaara along as a ride. Now, it felt different. Naruto was up to something. Maybe he would find out soon enough what that 'something' was.

When Naruto finally reached him and sat down, Gaara shot the blonde a glare. "What's up with you tonight?" he asked. His words began to slur a little, and sounded much less dark than he wanted them to. The full effect of the alcohol was about to kick in soon… and, Gaara feared, perhaps the 'doctored' portion of the Mickey Finn would kick in as well? Just what was in that drink? The worst told Gaara that it was something like the date-rape drug. But he knew Naruto would never betray him like that; besides, he wasn't a girl, and Gaara was pretty sure that – pervert or not – Naruto wouldn't take advantage of a girl; especially not like _that_.

"What's up with me? Don't you mean, what's up with _you_?" the blonde accused, his face growing flusher from the alcohol he consumed. "I mean, you're always kinda cranky, but you won't even dance with me!" Cue a pout.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples for a second. When he looked back at Naruto, the pout was gone. "Look," the redhead said as vehemently as he could, "I merely want to know why… it is you dragged me here," he said with a stifled hiccup in between that made him pause.

Suddenly, an idea sprung into Naruto's head. "Have one more drink with me, and then we can talk in the car. I'll explain everything, I promise," he said with a strong sense of self-confidence in his tone, despite the slur.

Kakashi heard this last bit, and thought he finally understood what was going on. He smirked. Coming over to the twenty-two year olds, he handed them each a half-shot of vodka with orange juice in a tall, thin glass. "If that's what you're aiming for, then might I suggest one of these? It won't knock your socks off completely, but it'll soften things a bit," he told them.

"Perfect; thanks, Kakashi," Naruto grinned. He slapped a stack of money on the counter. "I think this is what I owe ya. For my drinks and Gaara's. Oh, and if they ask, tell my friends that we went home, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Naruto," the bartender agreed.

"You're paying?" Gaara inquired as he took the spiked orange juice into his hand.

"Well, I did pick all of them out for you," was all Naruto offered as his reasoning. He took the glass and chugged it, a wince and puckered face his only reaction as he set down his glass.

"Do you want your change?" Kakashi asked with a dollar or two and a couple coins in his hand.

"Nah, keep it. Consider it your… _hic_… tip," Naruto muttered. He looked to Gaara. "Ready?"

Gaara grunted as he set down his glass. "I don't know why you want me drunk off my ass, but… whatever."

"You'll see. Follow me, Red!" Naruto chuckled as he stumbled a tad on his way out the door.

Behind him, Kakashi called, "Neither of you should drive!"

"Don't worry," Gaara said to the bartender, "We won't be." Then he, too, went out the door.

The night was a lot chillier after about an hour. The cold air sharpened Gaara's senses a sufficient amount in order to shake the bleary trim around Gaara's vision.

With a bit of trouble, Gaara fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door. Naruto shoved him onto the middle seat and locked the doors behind them. "So, uh, you wanna know why I made you come with meh tonight, huh?" the blonde began.

Gaara leaned his head back onto the headrest. He closed his eyes to help the swooning feeling he had. "That would be nice, yes," he whispered.

"Well, I ain't gonna lie; I wanted you a little trashed," the blonde relayed with a short-lived, breathless chuckle. "I jus' didn't think it would work 'nless your head was fuzzy."

"Why's that?" Gaara inquired. He was too dizzy with the mixture of drinks to get angry, although he was fuming inside. Naruto had been up to something! Oh, how he'll pay for it later.

"'Cause… y'know…" the blonde sighed. A hiccup escaped. "_Hic_… 'therwise, you wouldn't listen 'til the end, or you'd stop me. It's jus' not easy… _hic_… gettin' you to soften up."

"What're you rambling 'bout?" Gaara groaned as he tried to work the latch on his side that would make the middle seat flat. He desperately wanted to lie down…

The seat tipped back and flattened, all too quickly. Naruto yelped in surprise and then started to laugh, and Gaara groaned again in pain. Somehow he managed to hit his head, and that only made the clouds in there stir around and make things worse.

Still giggling, Naruto said, "That sure made things better for me."

At first, Gaara wondered if Naruto had the same dizziness he did, and if lying down was also what he wanted to do for his drunkenness. But no, it turned out, the blonde meant something else entirely; for without warning, Naruto scooted over and straddled his friend, one knee on either side of Gaara's waist.

The redhead nearly roared. "What the HELL, Naruto?! Get offa me!"

"I can't. See, this is why I hadta get you drunk…" the blonde pleaded as he leant forward. His head was right next to Gaara's now, his mouth at the redhead's ear. He lowered his voice a couple octaves and told the other, "I dunno how, but I started to really, really like you, Gaara. But you wouldn't let me be with you, I knew it… so I thought: Jus' once, I'll kiss 'im. I'll tell him how I feel and I'll kiss him all over, but I'll make sure he's drunk first so that way he doesn't remember it and won't tot'lly kill me." He paused as he turned his face to look the shocked redhead in the eyes. "So I'm gonna do it, Gaara. Jus' this once. I know, it's pathetic and stuff, but you hafta let me do it. Please? Pretty please?"

For a full minute, Gaara could only stare absent-mindedly up at the man that was partially sitting on him. His blue eyes were hard to discern from the surrounding darkness, the only light coming from a streetlamp a little ways away. Even in the dimness, however, Gaara would see the sad, alcohol-fogged blueness of the blonde's eyes. He immediately felt awful, as if it was his fault for not picking up on Naruto's subtly dropped hints over the course of their friendship. Looking back on it, the blonde had always tried to be slightly closer to him physically than he was to all his other friends. And he called Gaara a lot. And other things, small things that were friendlier than a guy technically should be to someone unless they were brothers, which they clearly were _not._

Swallowing hard, Gaara nodded. "G'head, Naruto. Just this once," he murmured. Yes, he was giving his verbal consent because he could see the way Naruto was shaking with nerves and could feel the way Naruto's heart was drumming erratically in his chest. So he was going to allow a small, under-alcoholic-circumstances-only make out session because he hated seeing his first (and best) friend appearing so distressed and _hurt_.

It began with a few slow, damp kisses on Gaara's lips. They somehow didn't carry a pungent taste or smell of alcohol as he thought they would. And it actually felt… velvety, and comfortably warm. With each kiss they took a breath, but it was like they were breathing each other in. His head was still spinning, but Gaara still knew the difference between what was right and wrong. And even though his morals and habits told him that this was wrong, it didn't seem like it. It seemed like it was _right_. What was what phrase? 'It's so wrong that it's right?' Well, that's how he felt. Gaara knew that he should be pissed that Naruto only got the guts to do this when they were both smashed, and he figured he will be pissed… later on. But for right now, he was content.

Feeling Gaara relax, Naruto dared to lazily slide his tongue into the other's mouth. He was glad that Gaara was playing along and welcomed him in. He toyed a bit with the other muscle that matched his, but steadily the urge to kiss other places took the blonde over. So he retreated from Gaara's mouth and after one last kiss on his lips, he inched downward. His brain was swimming in a daze, both off the high of finally being able to kiss and touch the person he accidentally fell in love with, and off of the high of being under the influence of mixed liquors. But he didn't mind the situation. It was happening, and that was all that mattered to him.

Naruto kissed a line down Gaara's neck, trying to be careful not to be too sloppy; he was intoxicated, yes, but he didn't want that to interfere with his kissing talents. So he went slowly, making sure each kiss meant something. In the meantime, his hands began to find their way up and under Gaara's shirt, and even though he knew he wouldn't found anything pronounced at the top like he would with a woman, Naruto again found himself not caring. He didn't want a woman; no woman was like his red-haired friend.

When he got to Gaara's collar bone, he could feel the fabric of his shirt just below. Somehow, it was much rougher than he remembered a shirt being; was it because he had been touching nothing but supple lips and soft skin before he reached the neckline? Whatever the reason, Naruto saw the shirt as an obstacle. So he pulled up on it from underneath, where his hands were. He pulled it over Gaara's head and tossed it to the backseat of the vehicle, but since the reclined middle seat was down too far, the shirt skipped the backseat all together and fell into the spacious trunk of the van.

Now the entire expanse of the pale chest under Naruto was exposed. He smiled indolently and adjusted his position. He smoothed over the left nub with one thumb and attacked Gaara's right collar bone with his mouth as the other thumb caressed the skin of Gaara's side.

The redhead tensed and gasped, his eyes peeking open as his hands involuntarily wrapped around the blonde. It could be what he drank, but heat was starting to serge throughout Gaara's body. How can he be melting under Naruto's touch like this? Not only that, but the way Naruto was touching him… the kisses, the caresses… they were too needy, as well as too wonderful.

It shouldn't be like this. _Then how should it be? _It shouldn't be like **this**. _Then how _should_ it be? _

"It shouldn't be like this!" Gaara breathed out, his grip on Naruto tightening.

Naruto stopped for a minute, shock startling his system. "What…?"

Calmer, Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes. He shook his head minutely. "We shouldn't be together like this."

Disappointed, Naruto broke from Gaara's grip and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the dark ceiling of the minivan. Running a hand through his hair, he noticed that there were traces of sweat at the hairline. He sighed, and almost laughed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's crazy, what I'm trying to do… I'm sorry," he repeated.

Gaara propped himself up on his elbow and tried to see straight. "I didn't mean that," he said lowly. "I meant… we shouldn't be together when we're drunk."

Naruto blinked once. His head turned sharply to his right (a bit too sharply; he saw three of Gaara for two seconds) to stare at the other in disbelief. "'R'you… are you sayin'…"

The redhead nodded and offered the smallest of smiles from the left corner of his lips. "I'm saying that you were bein' pretty dumb, Naruto. You could've just asked me, or told me, or something. I might've taken a while to answer, but… I wouldda said yes eventually," he slurred. He was telling the truth; after thinking about how much was being transmitted through Naruto's actions, and by the way he had been reacting without meaning to, it was like a flashing neon sign, bright and clear: Gaara had been ignoring the pleasant feeling he'd been receiving the entire time Naruto has been his friend, and by doing so, he hadn't realized that he could – in due time – fall for the blonde as well, if he only gave the other a chance.

"R-really?" Naruto hiccupped, but this time it wasn't because of the alcohol. He was attempting to smother a sob. He couldn't stop the tears from flooding his eyes, however. Man, he was so terribly happy all of a sudden. Who knew he could be this happy and yet be as inebriated as he was?

When Gaara nodded to confirm that he meant it, Naruto grinned wider than he ever had in the past. Then, he proceeded to tackle Gaara back onto the seat with another kiss to his lips.

Considering the fact that neither of them knew they couldn't blame the Mickey Finn for Gaara's change in behavior or change of mind, it was amazing that the two didn't make the entire night seem awkward. Because, fortunately, they did remember it in the morning… hangover or no hangover. And, considering the fact that they relished the odd memory instead of regretted it was also amazing. Even more amazing, they decided to keep up the new relationship they formed that night.

Funny what a couple drinks could do to two friends…


	14. Naruto

**N – **_Naruto_

I am in love… with _ramen._ There is nothing in the world that tastes better than ramen. Plus, ramen is the only food I know that can come in so many different varieties! It's so versatile that I can put whatever I want in it, and it'll still taste fantastic. Now, tell me, what other foods can so that? I guess a couple soups could, but once you add something else, it becomes a different soup. But not ramen! It's mostly noodles, so it's always the same thing, no matter what extra ingredients you add.

It's because of my love of ramen that I'm deciding to go to Ichiraku's for dinner today. I've been working hard all day, and I deserve a little something special for dinner. On any other day, I'd probably go home and pass out for a few hours and eat later, or grab something quick and small before heading off to bed. Sometimes, yeah, I'm probably working too hard, but whatever, right? I'm fine in the end, thanks to my ability to heal fast.

When I get to Ichiraku's, almost no one is there. Meh, ramen is better known as lunch food, so I guess that could be why. I take my usual seat up front at the bar and smile at the old man. "Hiya!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun," the man says. "What'll it be this evening? The usual?"

"Nah, I'm up for something new. How 'bout you serve me up some idea you've been toying with as a new special? I'll be your official taste-tester," I say with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan to me," the old man chuckles. "I'll be right with you, then."

While I wait, I start thumping my fingers on the counter top, from pinky- to pointer-finger. It makes this weird sound that I never get tired of; something like a drum beat, only not quite.

Suddenly, down the row from me passed a few hungry ninjas, I hear someone talking to the old man's assistant. The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before. It's hard to fully recognize any voice when there's the sizzle of boiling water, murmur of other voices, and my drumming fingers getting in the way.

The voice is asking, "May I have a bowl of miso ramen with plenty of _naruto_, please?"

I paused for a couple seconds. They aren't talking about me, I know; whoever it is making that order means the little swirly fishcakes that have the same name that I do. And yet I still pictured a dozen my clones, including my real self, floating with swimming trunks on in a giant bowl of miso ramen. It's a pretty funny picture, actually. So I start to laugh, and I feel eyes on me. Embarrassed, I cough into my hands and look away.

Thankfully, the old man decides to give me my food at this time. I smile weakly at him and break apart my chopsticks, barely getting out an 'itadakimasu' before I start shoveling a line of noodles into my mouth, the flavor bursting on my tongue and already satisfying my senses. "Wow! This is really, _really_ good!" I mumble with my mouth full. I slurp up the ends. "I mean, you've outdone yourself this time."

"Do you think it'll sell well?" the man asks timidly.

"Are you kidding? Hell yes! It's_ fantastic_!" I assure him as I dive in for more. It could be how hungry I am, but this is the best ramen I've ever tasted. Forget about being in love with all ramen in general; I think I'm in love with this ramen in specific.

"I'm glad to hear that you approve, Naruto. If you like it so much, then I know everyone else will."

I can't reply. My mouth doesn't want to leave this amazing taste. But I can hear and move one hand, so I give the old man a thumbs-up. Chuckling, he turns to another customer.

Down the way, I can hear that same semi-recognizable voice say something small to the girl behind the counter. But whose voice is that? It's male, and very low, but I'm not sure who it is. Can't be Neji; it lacks his usual tone. Definitely not Sasuke; not only is he gone, but his voice is different. Just as deadpan, though. So whose _is_ it?

While I'm figuring this out, the bowl under my nose starts to dwindle in confections until I realize there's nothing left but broth. I chug it, and I'm amazed that the broth is as delicious as everything else about it; normally the broth is like the leftovers, but I could drink this as a meal by itself!

I slam the bowl down and exhale. Wiping my mouth, I dare to venture, "What was in that? It was so tasty!"

"I'm afraid that it's a secret," the old man winks. "Would you like another bowl?" he asks as he takes my old one from me.

"You bet!" I tell him.

As he serves me another bowl, I hear that voice one more time. Only they're calling out my name. I know it's my name and not the food, too, because the person is saying my last name, too.

I try to peer over some tall guy next to me. Leaning forward, I can't see much; a woman is in the way, right next to the person who called my name. I think they're trying to look forward, too, but they seem to be moving. So I tip backwards, my hands holding onto the ledge as I cane my neck behind everyone's backs.

There, I see who called me. It's a boy with red hair, black-rimmed eyes, and a scar written in kanji. "Gaara?" I say in surprise.

"I thought I heard your voice, Naruto," he says.

"I thought I heard yours, too," I reply, although I leave out the part that I hadn't realized that voice belonged to him, specifically. I grin broadly. "What are you doing here?"

He raises a hand to his ear, indicating that he can't hear me. I hold up a finger, as if to say, 'give me a minute'.

I stand from my seat and choose the stool at the far end of the counter, in the seat to his left. When I sit down, I repeat: "What are you doing here?"

He gestures to the bowl cooling off in front of him. "Eating, of 'course."

"No, I mean… why are you in Konoha?" I ask. I rest my elbow on the counter and lay my cheek in my palm. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How've you been?"

"One question at a time, Naruto," Gaara retorts with a lining in his voice almost like a smile. I catch that smile in his aqua orbs, as if he's amused by my eagerness to talk to him. I can't imagine why; he's my friend, right? So I'm allowed to miss him and ask questions!

My eyes follow his hands as he parts his chopsticks and dips them into the ramen to take out a fishcake. He pops it in his mouth, chewing slowly and politely, in that leader-way. I'm tempted to roll my eyes. Doesn't he know that you're supposed to take big bites and savor the flavor that way? But I won't say anything. That'd be rude, and I'm trying to get better with that.

After he swallows, he answers my first question. "I'm in Konoha strictly on business. There were a few things our councils had to settle, so I've been in meetings all day. As you might figure, they were quite tedious, not to mention irritating."

"Yeah, Tsunade-baachan and her little worker bees can be like that," I sympathize.

"You switched seats on me," the old man cuts in as he places my second helping in front of me. He looks between Gaara and I. "You know the Kazekage?"

I smile. "Of 'course I do! He's one of my closest friends, dattebayo."

Gaara stares at me for a minute after I say this.

"What? It's true," I say with a shrug as I lift my pair of chopsticks that I had accidentally (but conveniently) brought with me when I changed seats. I pause with a load of noodles in the air. I peer over at him. "You don't, uh, mind that I said that, do you? You gave me a weird look."

He immediately shakes his head. "No, it's alright. I didn't expect you to say such a thing, that's all." He looks down at his food and picks out another fishcake.

I chuckle. "You sure like those, huh? You ordered a lot of them."

"I love _naruto_," the redhead replies simply.

I freeze. It sounds weird, hearing him say that. I know he means the food. I know that, and yet part of me doesn't think of it that way. A little voice in my head wonders if he's saying that on purpose to mess with me, or if he doesn't realize how that could sound. _I love _naruto._ I love Naruto. I love you, Naruto…_

Somehow, rephrasing it that way makes my brain freeze up even more. I'm left hacking on my food because I wasn't paying attention to how I was swallowing it. Man, if he ever said something like that to me for real, it'd be so awkward. What would I say back to him in a situation like that?

"Are you alright?" Gaara asks, hints of concern in his eyes and tone. The vague signs of expression change as I start to calm myself. "You should eat slower," he scolds.

When my coughing fit is finally done, I start to laugh. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I declare. One more cough, and then I tell him, "Yeah, I will eat a bit slower now. It's… uh… well, it sounded strange, what you just said."

He cocks his head. "How?" A second later, the light bulb turns on. "Oh…" he murmurs sheepishly. He focuses on his food, even as he's talking to me. "Sorry; I'll choose my words better next time."

I wave that away. "Nah, it's okay. I know what you meant, 'ttebayo."

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Of 'course you do. I couldn't possibly mean anything else." And then the redhead shuts his mouth by inserting another bite of _naruto_ and noodle.

The manner of which he shifted and avoided my eye contact makes me suspicious. He's not lying, is he? But what lie would be in that statement? Unless…

_Oh._

(Whoa.)

No!

He's right, that's _not _possible. My imagination is running wildly; it does that a lot, so why would this moment be any different? Plus, coming to this conclusion (or confession?) over some little fishcakes for ramen is plain weird. Like, really, _very_ bizarre. I mean, the only thing I have in common with a bunch of fishcakes is my name! No way can I add Gaara loving me to the list!

So I hurry up and finish eating so that I can get out of here before anymore bizarre stuff happens. Normally, I enjoy Gaara's company, but… I dunno. I seriously don't know.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gaara. Have a nice meal!" I say in a rush as I stand and throw my money on the counter.

He looks stunned. "Oh… yes, later," he murmurs. "Goodbye, Naruto."

"Mhm," I nod nervously. "Bye." And then I leave and begin pacing down Konoha's main street at a very quick pace.

I need some time to think. I don't even know why this is getting to me the way that it is. Why would it? Unless…

_Gah!_

(But when?)

…Damn fishcakes.


	15. Oblivious

**O – **_Oblivious_

I don't understand how Naruto can be so oblivious to the simplest of things.

Something will stand out rather clearly in the middle of a room, and he won't see it until half an hour after being in said room.

Someone will be clearly crushing on him, like Hinata, and he can't tell until she confesses her feelings verbally, for once out in the open about them.

And worse yet, he's oblivious to what effect his actions have on people. I know this best of all, because I've been his teammate for years now, and am pretty much his best friend. I can't tell you how many times I've seen him do something and it made a huge impact on someone, and he didn't even know it.

Take Gaara for example. There is a list so long of things Naruto has done – both big and small – that have created a huge tidal wave effect on the young Kazekage. And did that oblivious blonde take notice? Of 'course not! I wouldn't be calling him oblivious if he had.

One day, I decided to take matters into my own hands and confront Naruto about it. And by 'it', I mean all the stuff he's done around Gaara and if he realized what happened because of it.

"Naruto," I said as a stormed right up to him, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan," he had replied. He smiled at me and followed me over to a bench. I didn't acknowledge that it was the same bench Sasuke had left me on all those years ago; it was another test besides the verbal I was about to give him to see if he noticed.

He didn't.

"So, what's this all about?" he asked. He pretended for a moment that he still had a crush on me. "Are you going to confess your feelings of undying love for me, dattebayo?"

I grinned at his teasing. "No, not yet. I'm still deciding," I joked in return. But then I got really serious and stared at him, hoping my gaze was as sharp as it felt. "Actually, Naruto, I want to talk to you about Gaara-sama."

"Eh? What about Gaara?"

"Well… have you noticed anything, uh, different about him?"

"Since when?"

"Since you met him."

"Well, he's changed. A lot. He's nicer now."

At least he noticed that much. I nodded. "Right. But what about anything else? Have you noticed the way he acts around you?"

"He's friendlier, of 'course. He and I are good pals now."

"Right, but…" I tried, but I knew no matter how much I hinted, he wouldn't get it.

Naruto doesn't seem to see what I do when I observe how the two act around each other. Naruto is as bright as ever when he's with the redhead, and in turn Gaara is as soft as ever. If I'm wrong about my thoughts, then I don't want to call myself a woman. Because women can always tell when a guy shows interest in someone romantically, and as far as I can tell, Gaara likes Naruto as more than a friend. And yet Naruto is oblivious to it, like he was with poor, shy Hinata. She's bolder now, and stopped wasting her time since even after she told him her feelings, Naruto didn't want to get involved. He thinks she's pretty, but apparently, she's not his type. Which is why I wonder: could Gaara be Naruto's type? It'd be interesting in more ways than one.

"Why are you asking me about him, anyway?" Naruto wanted to know.

I hesitated. I couldn't tell him what I thought; what kind of reaction would I get? Definitely not a good one. So I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind. It's no reason, really."

He came to a different conclusion. Smirking foxily, he asked, "Do you have a crush on Gaara, Sakura-chan?"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "No, no. I could never," I told him. "I hardly know him, despite how much I've been around him." Putting my hand on his shoulder, I said the truth: "No, I was asking because I wanted to see just how oblivious you are."

"Eh? How oblivious I am? To what?"

"Well… to everything, I guess," I shrugged.

"So then why did you mention Gaara in specific, 'ttebayo?" he inquired with a cock of his eyebrow.

I bit my lower lip. "Honestly?"

He nodded.

I exhaled in defeat. "Then, to be honest… I asked about the Kazekage-sama because I have a hunch."

"What kind of hunch?" he ventured cautiously. He leaned back slightly, as if expecting a blow.

"Um, the crush kind?"

His blue eyes grew large. "You think Gaara has a crush on me?!" he burst out.

"Shh, not so loud!" I hushed with my hands signaling for him to lower the volume. "I'm not sure, okay? It's just… I see him trying so hard not to show it, but every time I see you two together he looks worried about something. And when you make contact with him, no matter how small, he always flushes. That, and you saw how warm he was towards you when we rescued him; he's not like that with anyone else, you know."

Naruto leant back on the bench and, slowly, a smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Really?"

It was my turn to be surprised. I stared at him unblinkingly. "You mean… you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Naruto chuckled. He ran a hand through his vibrant yellow spikes. "Are you kidding? I've found myself thinking about him so often lately that I was beginning to think that I was going crazy! I didn't think it was possible for me to fall for a guy, but somehow I did. And if there's a chance that he likes me back, then not all my hope is lost after all!"

My mouth was officially as gaping as a fish's. I was speechless. I never thought that Naruto would feel the same for Gaara. It was amazing, and wonderful! They could work out some way to be together, I rationalized. So I smiled. "Now I feel like the oblivious one. You liked him the whole time?"

He shook his head. "Not the whole time. It wasn't until the whole recent thing with the Akatsuki and Kyuubi and whatnot that I realized something: I was suddenly feeling really sick inside for never getting to see Gaara again. I thought I was going to die on him like he did on me, and I hated that thought. Later, since we won, I wondered why that was. And then I figured it out: I started liking him around the time that we were saving him. At first, I had been doing it because he was one of my precious people and a Jinchuuriki like me, but then I think I started acting wilder – going into little rages, randomly crying or flat-out bawling – because I was losing someone I loved."

I softened. "Aw, Naruto… that's so sweet. I didn't know you had it in you to be sweet like that."

"Of 'course I do; what do you take me for, a bumbling, loud-mouthed, reckless idiot?"

Most of the time, this is what I take him for. I easily forget how gentle, people-pleasing, and passionate Naruto can be about many things.

"…Yeah, so maybe it's best you don't answer that, because I can act like that sometimes; especially when I was younger. But I'm careful not to act that way around Gaara. I don't want him to think poorly of me, y'know? I want his impression of me to be positive because I hoped that he might someday return the feelings I didn't even know I had for him." He smiled. "But thanks to you and the stuff you noticed that I hadn't, that 'someday' doesn't seem so far off."

I giggled. "Well, I'm glad to be of service, Naruto. I'm not such a bad matchmaker, huh?"

He leaned over and gave me a one-armed hug. "On the contrary, you're the _best_."

And that had been the end of that. I'm happy to say that, no matter how oblivious he can be, Naruto and Gaara have worked out a way of upholding a long-distance relationship. I'm also happy to say that they both stay very true to one another. Gaara could never love anyone else, it seems, and Naruto is very dedicated. I like this about their relationship.

It's nice, because there are events that they include Temari-san, Kankurou-san, and myself in. When I'm near them, I can practically see their bond radiating off of them. It's so cute. Temari likes to tease, and Kankurou rolls his eyes, but I can tell that he's glad that his little brother found someone to take care of his wounded heart. I'm glad, too. Because Naruto has a wounded heart as well, but in a different way. He seeks approval of everyone, and finally he has someone who gives it to him no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: This is in Sakura's POV, which I don't think I've ever written for before. Does it sound too much like my Naruto POVs? Or even my Gaara ones? Or is it simply in between? Bah, I don't know. I just hoped you liked it, despite how weird it was. (I didn't have much t work with. Thre were so many ideas for 'Oblivious' that they all mooshed together and I got this. XD ) **


	16. Protect

**A/N: OMG, did you guys know that it was Sakura's birthday today? If I had known, I would've saved my last drabble for today! And I found out this info because I have a Naruto calendar and it tells you the birthdays of almost every character (even Haku, Zabuza and Kisame! XD ).**

**Whoo, ten more drabbles to go~! :D**

* * *

**P –**_ Protect_

I have to protect him. He's been captured, and he's lying wounded and unconscious somewhere, and who knows what the Akatsuki is doing to him! Something about his demon, I know, but what are they doing, exactly? I'm not sure I want to know. I'm furious just thinking about it. I can feel my heart pumping with adrenaline and fury.

I'm positive, however, that I need to reach him. I need to save him from his fate. I need to feel that he's alive, and that I didn't fail. I have to protect him…

It's always Gaara. He gets targeted for multiple things, and suffers far more than I probably ever will. Why can't I do more for him? Why couldn't I have been there for him?

I wish I could have protected him when he battled the blonde-haired bastard. I wish I could be protecting him this very instant! But I don't live in Suna, nor was I visiting at the time (hell, I just got back home to Konoha!). And I don't know where he is, only what we're closing in on where he could be.

I care a lot about him. In a way, he's the only person I've ever really cared about. Sasuke, yeah, was someone I cared for in a different way, like a brother. But Gaara… I care about him more than that. He and I go real deep, because we know things about one another no one else could possibly know. In a twisted way, I'm thankful to Shukaku and Kyuubi for that; because of those stupid animals, Gaara and I are like two leaves of the same branch. Two grains of sand of the same desert. Two sides of the same blade…

Man, am I crying again? I have to stop doing that. It's like, whenever I think about him, I get sad. And whenever I think about the Akatsuki, I get mad. Tears and red eyes, sniffles and growls. Sad/mad, mad/sad… on/off, off/on… over and over again. It's like I'm tearing apart!

But why? Why am I reacting this way? Is my desire to protect Gaara so strong that it's driving me insane? Is it because the fact that the first time I'm going to see him in years could be the last time I see him alive?

I'm afraid of this the most. I'm afraid of failure. If he dies on me… I can't help but shiver. That thought is too dark for me to dwell on for more than a millisecond.

But I wonder: the reason why I want to protect him, the reason why my emotions are so haywire and my determination so fierce; is it because I love him? Like, the-in-love-kind-of-love love him? Somehow, I wouldn't mind this. It makes sense, in a freaky way. I hope Sakura-chan won't mind, seeing as how I've liked her for such a long time.

Still, I'm close now. I can almost smell him, almost feel him, almost…

I'll be there soon, Gaara. Please wait for me. I'm going to protect you against all odds, _I swear it._


	17. Quiver

**Q –** _Quiver_

Naruto loved how Gaara reacted to physical contact.

A kiss on the mouth would make his lip tremble. A finger-spider crawl down his neck would make shiver run down his spine. A fleeting touch to his stomach would make him shake with silent laughter because it tickled.

But best of all, when they became one, Gaara's entire body would quiver.

There would be a tremor in his hands and a shudder that caused goosebumps to rise; there would be a spasm in his muscles and a quake in his voice; there would be little convulsions in his abs and a palpitation of his breath.

Yes, it was a wonderful thing; because the blonde knew he was the sole person on the entire planet who could make the great Kazekage quiver so. It was also a beautiful thing, because between the wavers of one piece of him or another, a stream of words would slip out that no one but Naruto was ever allowed to hear:

"I love you."

Hushed, slow, and spoken with more confidence and truthfulness than anything else Gaara said, Naruto's heart melted every single time. And he would repeat it in riposte, because he felt the same, and wanted Gaara to remember that it was not a lie, nor a dream.

Naruto's own lip would quiver and sometimes his eyes would tear up. "I love you, too."


	18. Rampage

**R – **_Rampage_

You could hear it everywhere.

The shattering of the tree trunks, the crash of leafy branches, the scattering of dirt and clatter of rock, and worst of all, the crackling of the flames. Screams were mingled into the mix, along with communication in the form of panicked yells and painful wails, all seeking help or attempting to give it.

"Run, run for your lives!"

"Where's my baby?! Someone help me find my baby!"

"Look out! Above you!"

"Evacuate to the shelters! Quickly, now; _hurry_!"

"My leg… my leg is broken…!"

"I don't want to die… oh, God… I don't want to die…!"

"Where's the Hokage? We need –"

"Get out of the way! Didn't you hear me? Get out of the _way_, dammit! It's _coming_!"

The noise was more than he could take. He was the one who caused this, and yet he couldn't stand it. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't meant to, and he wanted to stop it, but how? He was powerless against such a beast. It controlled him. He thought he could control it, but it controlled him. There was no doubt about it. And now, it was destroying his village. People were getting hurt, some of them dying. Everything was being wiped out completely. Soon, there wouldn't be a thing left standing, and all the villagers would be in hiding, never to emerge again unless the threat was vanquished.

Kyuubi was on a rampage, with Naruto's body in his grasp. Nothing could stop it. The demon was finally took over, and now he was finishing what he started sixteen years ago. The enemy of Konoha was dead; Kyuubi made sure of it. After all, the enemy tried to remove him from Naruto's body! And if they had, where would he be now? Tch, trapped like all the others, that's where. And Kyuubi wasn't going to sit back and let that happen. No how, no _way._

But the blonde teen didn't like it one bit. In the depths of his mind, Naruto was weeping. He was lost in a dingy, frightening place, where up was down and down was up and you couldn't escape unless the demon allowed it. He was enraged. He was mourning his village and it's people. But most of all, he was wishing it would all disappear.

The noise, the rampage, the demon's hold on him… all of it. He wanted it to vanish and never return. No more screaming. No more hacked forest and burning buildings. No more death. No more _anything_.

Through the dim, chilling space, Naruto could make out two figures. Two individuals standing amidst the chaos, right in the middle of Kyuubi's line of sight. The blonde raised his head from he fetal position and squinted. It was difficult to see from so high up. But through Kyuubi's eyes (which were borrowed, enhanced versions of his own), Naruto could make out pale blonde hair on the taller, bustier figure, and vivid red hair on the slimmer, shorter figure.

It was Tsunade-baachan and Gaara, the Hokage and neighboring Kazekage. His 'grandmother' and his friend. They were standing one in front of the other, Gaara being the closest to the rampaging creature. "Naruto!" he called in a firm, confident tone. He didn't sound afraid at all.

His voice echoed within the walls of Naruto's mind, making him more alert. He blinked, which in turn made the fox blink. He cocked his head to the side, which in turn made the fox cock it's head. Naruto stood from his fetal position and took a step forward, the vision of the monster becoming larger as he attempted to take enough control to see what was going on.

"Naruto," Gaara repeated in that same calm tone, only he didn't yell it this time. Still, Naruto could hear him perfectly, and continued to pace forward until the demon's eyesight was his own again. Kyuubi fought to stay in control; the body remained in his form, although now a major part of Naruto's conscious was brought to the surface. He listened keenly to his friend. "Can you hear me?"

"**Yes,"** growled the Kyuubi beast, and Gaara took it as Naruto's own voice leaking through.

He timidly took a step closer. "Are you truly Naruto? I can't trust a demon unless I'm sure."

"**I **_**am**_** Naruto, dattebayo! I just don't know how to make Kyuubi revert my body back to normal,"** the blonde pleaded through too-sharp vision and a mouth he could barely control. The elongated jaw with gnashing teeth was about all he could use. He couldn't feel anything else; it was like wearing a mask with a voice changer and a costume made of fluid cement; the mask moved in time with your mouth but the words came out sounding garbled, while the costume was heavy and nearly impossible to move.

"You speak like him, but I need to hear more. The Nine Tails is known to be sly and tricky. So if you are Naruto, tell me something only he and I would know; something that a demon wouldn't care to pay attention to or remember," Gaara told the lumbering creature. Behind him, Tsunade nodded her agreement.

Naruto knew that they were both waiting for the opportune moment when the blonde could force his demon-disguised body to cooperate with the two 'Kages, whom wished to transform his demonic state into his usual human state. In the background, he could hear the fox fuming about how Naruto was being a disobedient kit and should stop immediately to let him return to his rampage. The fox was shouting, his gruff voice clogging up Naruto's thoughts. It took him a minute to think clearly, searching for a memory that the fur ball wouldn't know. When he found one, he inwardly smiled.

"**Gaara,"** he approached in the softest voice he could make with Kyuubi's snarling voice, **"Only you and I spoke to one another that night up on my roof. It was a few months ago, during the spring, when you came to visit. We talked until dawn, and before I left, you told me a secret that you've been keeping for a very long time."**

The redhead's breathing stopped for a second. He swallowed. "And what secret did I tell you? I have to know if you're really Naruto or not."

The demon seemed to diminish in size a tad. **"You told me…"** he said slowly, the depths of his voice receding as the beast's form began to shiver as if it were being electrocuted. **"…that you** were in love with me. And then I kissed you," he finished, his voice shifting halfway through the sentence. It had reverted back to Naruto's voice, his true one, the softness more prominent than before.

"It_ is_ Naruto," Gaara murmured, his sight clouding. He wasn't crying, nor were his eyes watering, but the emotion was the same. He blinked and turned on his heel. "Quickly, Tsunade-san! While the form is weak and while Naruto is still in control!"

Nodding, she charged forward, her hands shaking with fright as she advanced. She slapped a seal on the demon's forehead and her palm to it's heart, where the necklace laid buried deep under the mass of fur.

With a violent cringe of the demented body, the rampage came to an end as the beast became crippled and fell to the ground. The force of the wind blew out the closest fires. As the shape grew smaller and smaller, more tremors taking hold as it lost it's animal figure, Gaara paced forward. He kneeled beside the figure once it had become relatively the correct size and shape as a human.

Naruto lay naked and unconscious, with miscellaneous gashes across his rubbed raw skin and blood and ink spilling forth from the seal on his stomach. The paper seal on his forehead went up in smoke and the necklace ceased it's glow.

Embarrassed, Gaara glanced away and removed the unneeded scarf-like collar of his Kazekage robes. He placed them over Naruto's lower region and waved Tsunade over. As she began to heal the condition of his skin, seal, and wounds, Gaara stroked the blonde's hair and silently wished good health on him.

Tsunade started to speak as she healed the teen. "Gaara-san, I'm going to leave Naruto in your care for a while. After an incident like this, I don't think Naruto will be very welcome in this village. Sunagakure doesn't know about Kyuubi's attack, nor do they know that Naruto's body was used to do it. They only know that you were sent here for an emergency. So if you wouldn't mind having him with you there, it would greatly benefit his mental and emotional wellbeing. His guilt will be immense, and he might be a little depressed, but I'm sure you could handle that, ne?"

The teenaged leader nodded. He looked back down at Naruto's face, and traced the whisker marks with his fingers. "I agree with you. I'll take him back as soon as he's healthy enough to travel."

She smiled. "Good. Thank you, Gaara-san." She paused, the buzz of her chakra flow filling his ears. Then, she added, "I couldn't hear what Naruto said as soon as his voice returned to normal. I wasn't near enough. What did he say?"

"I'm afraid it's a secret between us, Hokage-sama," he replied quietly.

She shrugged. The chakra flow stopped, and Naruto looked healthy once more, although there were scars on his tanned flesh. "There. He should be fine, now." She stood. "I'm going to go to his home and get him some clothes. It's one of the few buildings in the middle of town that's still intact. Wait here." And then she was gone.

Gaara sat patiently, his body poised above Naruto in a way that would make him ready to defend the blonde, as if someone were going to come by and kick him while he's down. Despite what Naruto had become just moments ago, he had broken it, and that's all that mattered. Naruto was Naruto, no matter what changes he went through. Gaara had been the same way, only by choice. He couldn't see why the villagers would blame Naruto when the blonde had obviously had no choice.

Eyelids opening to reveal a devastated wasteland and a concerned Gaara, Naruto groaned and forced himself to sit up. As soon as the shock wore off and realization sunk in, Naruto fell apart. Tears flowed and didn't stop. "I… I killed so many people! I destroyed everything in sight! Oh, God…"

"Naruto," Gaara muttered as he laid his hand comfortingly on the blonde's shoulder. "You didn't do a thing. It had been Kyuubi, not you."

He stared up into Gaara's eyes. He shook his head. "No. I had done something. Indirectly, I had. It was my body he used, Gaara. _My_ body. My hands may have had claws on them, but they still mine and they were used to slaughter and set fire to…" he drifted off as he choked on a sob. He didn't even want to finish that sentence. His whole village had been tormented thanks to him. And he hated that fact.

Without warning, Gaara embraced him. Naruto's eyes flew open and he peered over at the other boy.

"Gaara…?"

The redhead left Naruto's warmth and bare shoulder to tell him, "I know how you must feel, Naruto, but you can't beat yourself up about it. Tsunade-san knows how painful it will be for you, so she's sending you to come stay with me in Suna for a time. We don't know how long; but we'll wait as long as it takes for your people to rebuild and come to accept you again."

Wiping at his tears, the blonde nodded. "Okay. I understand."

That's when Tsunade appeared, a knowing smirk on her pink lipstick-coated lips. "Here are some clothes for you, Naruto."


	19. Stay

**S –** _Stay_

A sound of creaking bed springs. The movement of sitting up, the covers tugging lightly. The other body continues to slumber, unaware. He pulls the covers tighter around his sleeping partner. A kiss planted on a pale cheek, then leaning away.

A blonde moves silently out of the room, his breath held in his lungs. He finds his clothing from the day before in the bathroom where he left it. The sound of rustling clothes, a small sigh. He leaves and searches for his shoes. One in the family room, one down the hallway. Messy. Puts them on; they feel tight. Wrong shoe. Switches them in the dark.

He peers back at the shut bedroom door. Quiet, too quiet. Normally Gaara talks in his sleep at this hour. Where was the talking?

Ah, there it is. He could hear it if he strained his ears.

A low groan, then a squeaky cry. The blonde stiffens. That's not right. Was it a nightmare? But he has to go home. Supposed to be a secret. Can't tell anyone. Can't let them see him leave. They'll figure him and Gaara out. That would crush the Kazekage's reputation.

A stream of words leak from the bedroom. Muffled, impossible to comprehend. Inches closer. "Gaara?"

A painful groan. "_Naruto_…"

Rushes in. Finds the other balled up on his side. "Are you alright?"

Whisper, whisper.

Can't hear, but needs to know. Did he do something wrong? "What was that?"

"You can't leave me," comes the reply, on th brink of tears.

The blonde's heart melts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave."

"If you never meant to leave," says the other, "Then you only had to stay."

A bite in his lip. Torn feelings. Can they keep the secret? Should he stay?

Touching. Hair, cheek, in one gesture. "You're right. I won't do it again." Removal of his jacket and shoes. Climbs back into the bed, cuddling the other. "I'll stay."

The other accepts. Whoosh, all at once, the pain dies. Gaara is calm. It's like he was never so desperate and weak. Almost makes Naruto think he dreamt it.

He hugs the redhead to his chest tenderly. Murmurs soothing words, romantic and warm. Falls back asleep again, hoping the secret will stay as well…

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, seven more left to go! :D**

**And yes, this is supposed to be full of sentence fragments.**


	20. Torn

**A/N: Naruto sure has a tough choice to make...**

**

* * *

**

**T –** _Torn_

I don't know who to choose.

Both of them admitted their feelings for me, one before the other, saying that they love me. Ad I don't mean the simple kind of love; I mean the complex kind, the _romantic_ kind. How can I pick between them? I've known both of them for a long time, and one of them I'm very close to. But… one is a boy. And the other is a girl. All my life I've been attracted to girls. Yet the boy is pretty attractive, too.

What's worse, is that both of them have similarities that I can't ignore.

So who should I choose? Gaara, or Hinata?

They're both pretty quiet. They both have their weaknesses. They both were changed by me. They both flush whenever I'm around or touching them, although Hinata's blushing is like a tomato splattered all over her face whereas Gaara's blushing is small and hard to catch, yet still there. They also have in common the need to protect me. Gaara feels like he could never do enough to repay me for the times I've saved him, from death and himself. Hinata feels like it's the only way that she can show how much she's willing to sacrifice because she loves me.

I'm honestly torn. I'm torn between them, lost on which one I want. I like both of them. I don't want to hurt either of them. And even though I still can't believe that someone could love me – especially after the pain and damage that I caused when the Akatsuki attacked the village – I'm ready to accept their love and be with one of them.

The problem is, I don't know what would happen if I choose one of them over the other. What sort of pain would the rejected one feel? I can't imagine how painful it would be. Sure, I've been rejected by Sakura-chan, but that was a fleeting crush, so it didn't hurt too badly. Plus, I'm optimistic, so I thought that I could always try again later.

But Hinata…

But then again, Gaara…

Hmm.

The way I see it, Gaara would be more crushed than she would be. Gaara's heart is more fragile, having been torn into pieces more times than he can count, whereas Hinata's heart has barely been scratched at all. Also, I know that Kiba is in love with Hinata. He tries not to show it, but he told me once after I forced him into telling me. So if I chose Gaara, Hinata could always turn to Kiba. He would comfort her, and maybe she would eventually return his feelings for her.

Without meaning to, I think I just found the answer to my problem: I have to choose Gaara. Deep down, I know he's the one for me. We have a sort of bond that reaches all the way down to our souls, and that's something can't be beat; there is no contest when it comes to how much I know Gaara verses how little I know Hinata.

I hardly speak to her, and yet I've talked to Gaara quite a few times, the longest time being when Kankurou and I carried him back to Sunagakure. He leant mostly on me, so it was harder to talk, but I'm the type of person who will babble on and on no matter what.

So there you have it, I guess: I'm going to tell Gaara that I want to be with him. I'll have to tell Hinata gently and sweetly my reasoning, and try not to hurt her too much. I really hope she doesn't cry; I don't want her to cry because of me. If I could, I would pick both of them, but that'd just make me a cheating manwhore. So I'll break the news of my choice to her, and pray that she'll understand.

As for Gaara… well, I don't know how he'll react. He's pretty limited with his emotions (which is something I wonder if I can change, if only for when we're with one another).

I do love him. And I like Hinata, but it's not enough. I was torn between the two for over a week now, but I think this latest lament was the final one. I came to a decision, and I'm going to stick with it.


	21. Underdog

**U –** _Underdog_

There are multiple cheap thrills and spills in high school. Some of them can get rather messy, like a nasty rumor or a teen pregnancy. But it seems that some of the worst have to do with social class.

In Konoha High, there are six of them: The Jocks (any cocky guy in a sport who has great hair), The Burnouts (anyone on drugs who has bad grades), The Brainiacs (anyone who has a B or A average that wears clean, nice clothes everyday), The Thespians (anyone part of the drama club, which was actually a rather large portion of the school), The Barbies (any cheerleading or simply drop-dead gorgeous girl that has both money and full, perky breasts), and The Underdogs (which is pretty much everyone else in between).

Now, being an Underdog doesn't always mean being shoved into the background and deemed 'plain'. On the contrary, being an Underdog probably meant that you were the only sane people at Konoha High. Because The Underdogs are the kids with C average report cards and amazing weekends that include not going to the hottest party, but merely hanging out with friends and laughing at cheesy teen movies while you stuff cheese puffs in your nose and talk like Squidward. Being an Underdog meant that you were cool but you weren't a loser either, and that was just fine because it meant you were the ones who actually made the best memories out of your high school years.

Among these Underdogs, there is a little group everyone popular (Barbies, Jocks, and Brainiacs) liked to call 'The Heart'. This group of teens is the heart of the Underdogs, a group that didn't care about outsiders because all they needed was each other.

In this group there is: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. The funny thing about this group is that each of them has the potential to be in one of the more popular groups, and yet they aren't because they don't want to be. Take Shikamaru for example: he's a genius, and could be a Brainiac. But he preferred to play video games with Chouji than turn in his homework. Or Kiba; he's great at soccer, and played it all throughout his elementary and middle school years, yet he doesn't want to become a mindless Jock, so he opts to spend his after school hours with his girlfriend, Hinata, and his dog, Akamaru, instead.

Of this group, there is a 'leader', who tries to recruit others into The Heart. Naruto is that leader, a strong-willed rebel with a black bandana in his sunny yellow hair that does what he feels like and doesn't mind the consequences. He swears and picks fights with one of the Jocks, Uchiha Sasuke, on a daily basis. He gets C's and D's on all his work because he's too forgetful. He's also secretly homosexual, which would earn him daily beatings if he isn't careful to keep it a secret.

Now, it's during the usual ritual of a school schedule that the cycle is broken. Three new students arrive from a nearby town, and the three disrupt the natural order of things because each of them are their own social class.

Enter Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankurou, and Sabaku No Gaara. Temari is a blonde Bitch with an attitude that can shatter any Barbie's confidence in thirty seconds flat. Kankurou is a brunette Badass with sharp tattoos that could make a Burnout look like a doped-up wuss. And Gaara is a redheaded Goth who doesn't dress in all black, but rather decorates your body in black bruises if you look at him the wrong way.

The Bitch, The Badass, and The Goth. It's an overused stereotype run over by a cliché truck with eighteen wheels, and yet these are the titles used to label the three siblings across the lips of every student in the school over the course of the day.

When this news reaches The Heart, a group deliberation is in order.

"No way," Kiba says right off the bat. "We are not going to let them into our circle. They sound frightening, yo!"

"Man, The Bitch sounds like she'd be nothing but trouble. And you know how much I hate troublesome things," Shikamaru says around a light with a match and a drag on his cigarette.

"Put that thing out," Lee scolds when he spots this. "It's bad for your health!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru says around a blow of smoke out his mouth. He stabs the end of the cigarette into the asphalt. "So what are your thoughts, Naruto?"

While Sakura and Hinata had been murmuring to one another in front of the blonde what they thought of the situation, the leader had been all too quiet. Finally, he speaks up. "I agree with Sakura and Hinata, whom you would've heard if you had been paying attention. They were saying that not all people are what others make them out to be. For all we know, these three from Suna High could be just like us: Underdogs looking for a place to belong. So I say we give them a shot, and see how it goes."

Chouji nods as he stuffs the butt end of a Twinkie in his mouth and licks the cream filling from his lips. "I like the way Naruto thinks. Let's give them a chance."

"Yush!" Lee agrees wholeheartedly. "I was hoping you might come to that conclusion, Naru. I had faith in your fair judgment."

"So it's settled then," Sakura says as she weaves a thin, short braid in her pink hair, "We'll talk to them tomorrow at lunch and see if they want to be part of our own little clique."

And that's exactly what they did. The next day, they got to see for themselves who these Sabaku kids were.

As they stroll towards the three, the air grows quiet. No one approached them at all on their first day, only spread rumors. So while the lunch crowd watches The Heart move in, the mumbled conversations dim to near nonexistence. Naruto walks in front, his jacket billowing out in the wind. "Hey," he says politely, one of his best relaxed smiles on his face, "You three are the Sabaku siblings, right?"

Temari, clearly the eldest of the three, steps forward. "And what if we are?"

"If you are, then I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Konoha High, and hopefully into my little group widely known as 'The Heart'," the blue-eyed boy states as he holds out his hand for a shake.

Temari's teal eyes glance down at it skeptically, her ruby-red painted lips in a thin line. Then, slowly, a smirk lifts the left side of her mouth. "Well, I have to say, this is a first. Usually, we're sent directly into the 'Outcast' section of any school we go to." She half-turns to call out to one of her brothers. "Hey, Kankurou! Guess what? Someone actually wants to associate with us. It's a miracle!"

The brunette chuckles as he walks to behind his sister and leans his weight on his right foot. "It is a miracle." He looks at her. "D'ya think we should accept?"

Naruto retracts his hand and stuffed both in his pant pockets. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured that you're not all as bad as everyone makes you out to be, and that you might want to belong somewhere before you get chewed out by The Jocks or Barbies."

Temari laughs. "You know what kid? I like you. You're one of those bold people that like to look out for others. I respect that." She holds up her hand, her gnawed fingernails looking as short as Naruto's own. "So I accept your offer. You seem like a good bunch, and if you don't mind my saying so, that pony-tailed friend of yours looks like my type of guy," she adds lowly with a wink in Shikamaru's direction.

"I'm in, too," Kankurou says with a shrug. He slaps Naruto's shoulder in a friendly manner. Then, he glances over his shoulder. "Come on, Gaara. We're going to sit with these guys at lunch from now on."

It's in this moment that Naruto looks up and notices for the first time the short (in comparison to his siblings) redhead. While Temari walks around him, Naruto stills and stares. The youngest siblings – Gaara, did the brunette say? – is definitely the most attractive guy Naruto has ever seen. He can't even describe him, because he feels no description can rightfully depict this guy's features. All he can think is that this guy is unique. Everything about him, from the mismatched Tokyo-styled clothing to the aquamarine eyes to the vibrantly red hair, make this guy unique. Automatically Naruto knows that he wants to get up close and personal with this boy.

He smiles in what he hopes is a flirtatious way, and steps over to the redhead. "Hi," Naruto says. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Gaara," the other says flatly, his voice a rich rumble in his throat. For a brief moment, the blonde wonders how anyone's voice can sound so sexy.

"Well, Gaara," Naruto drawls as he tests the name on his tongue, "I do hope we'll become good friends."

"That all depends," Gaara replies idly.

"On what?"

"On how close you dare to get to me."

For the first time in his life, Naruto feels a tad intimidated. He blinks back in surprise before laughing it off. "I can assure you, I'm very daring. So that shouldn't be a problem."

Gaara is pleasantly taken aback. No one has ever said anything like that to him in the past. He raises a hairless brow. Then, with a flip of his hair to get it out of his eyeliner-coated eyes, he retorts casually, "I'm with my sister on this one: you are bold."

"A bit too bold, usually," Naruto grins. "Which makes me wonder: how bold can I be with you?"

It sounded like innuendo.

"I'm not sure," the redhead answers bluntly, "Because no one ever bothers to be bold towards me. They usually shy away."

"I won't," Naruto says with determination.

Gaara gives a rare, miniscule smile. "Then I can safely say that we will be good friends… Naruto, was it?"

"That's right," the blonde winks. Inwardly, he wonders if Gaara is gay, too. And if he is, he wonders if they can become more than just friends… in secret to avoid ridicule, of 'course. He holds out his hand, and Gaara takes it without hesitation. As they shake, the blonde says in greeting, "Welcome to The Heart of The Underdogs."


	22. Vow

**A/N: OMG, I'm actually updating this! Heh heh... sorry for the wait, y'all. The next will be written tonight, I promise. ;D**

* * *

**V – **_Vow_

"If I tell you something secret, will you promise not to tell?"

"You have my word, Naruto."

The blond exhaled with relief. He knew that he could count on Gaara. It was nice that he could confide in the young Kazekage and be reassured that no dire consequences would become of it. "Okay, good." He paused as he lowered his voice and confessed to the other, "I made a vow to Sakura-chan to bring back Sasuke, but I can't keep it. I feel rotten and ashamed for not being able to keep my word, but it's just not possible anymore, not unless I drag back his dead body, which I don't think I have the guts to do. Plus, look at who he's turned into! An Akatsuki member, and an assassin that nearly killed you and all the other 'Kages…"

"That's quite the secret," Gaara considered.

"I know," the blond replied glumly. "And it's been bugging me for a while now. But you understand, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Thanks for the offer, Gaara, but I don't think so. I just needed to tell someone or else I was going to explode." He sighed. "I can't tell the person it affects, though. I think it might break her heart, or make her lose her confidence in me. And I don't want that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Sasuke simply can't be helped any longer. He's found his own path to tread, as much as we all disagree with it," the Sand leader said in what he hoped was comfort.

Naruto sighed for a second time. "I guess you're right. Still, I feel bad about breaking a vow. Vows are meant to last forever."

"Like wedding vows?" Gaara clarified. It was the only thing he could think to relate such serious longevity to.

"Exactly," Naruto agreed. "Like wedding vows. In a promise to a friend, you're binding yourself to them like you would if you were marrying them, only you're not doing it out of romance; you're doing it out of friendship. It's very important, especially to me. But I've found that there are things even I can't do," he said. "…Like bring a bastard as stubborn as Sasuke back to the 'good' side."

Gaara nodded in complete understanding. He strongly disliked the Uchiha, and knew what poor Naruto was up against. Although even Gaara could tell how drastically the raven-haired boy had changed even since the time of the Chunnin exams when he met him. His heart went out to Naruto for this, because he knew that it cut the kitsune deeply with a wound that could never fully heal.

"Perhaps you could make a new vow to Haruno-san," the redhead suggested.

"Like what?"

He pondered this for a moment before giving up and shaking his head. "I'm not sure. But you'll think of something. You always do."

Naruto beamed. "Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks, Gaara." He gave his friend a brief bump on the arm with his shoulder. "Hey, maybe we could promise something to each other."

Gaara raised a brow muscle on his pale forehead, silently demonstrating his curiosity.

"You know… like… we could swear that we'll always tell each other everything that's going on. Keep one another in the loop, informed about each other's lives. 'Cause I like sharing my life with you. You get me."

"Because we both carry tailed demons?"

"Well, there's that, but… I meant otherwise. I dunno how, but you're never surprised by my actions. It's like you expect whatever I do, unlike the rest of my friends who still get angry with me for one thing or another." He rolled his eyes, but a smile soon returned to his lips. "So what d'ya say? Wanna make a vow to take the time to visit and chat with me now and then?"

A barely visible smile graced Gaara's thin lips. "Yes."

Naruto's smile blossomed into a toothy grin. "Good!" He took the 'Kage's hand shook it once. "Then it's settled: we're vowing to confess everything to one another."

The sand wielder hesitated. Everything? But… there were some things he wasn't sure he was ready to confess, like the feelings he'd been developing for the blond as of late. Still, he nodded his hand with the blond's and reassured himself that this vow would be the beginning of many.


	23. Worse

**W –** _Worse_

I would be worse off without him.

A phrase commonly made is, "I would be better off without him/her," but that is simply not true for me, not at all. Without Naruto, I would be far worse.

I would be a serial killer. I would be a feared, hated enemy of my own village. I would have an awful (to no) relationship with my siblings. I would be dead, in all meanings of the word. Altogether, I wouldn't have the respect and love and political position I do now. More than that, I wouldn't be walking or breathing whatsoever.

Naruto saved me, on more than one occasion. I owe my life to him. But further than that, I owe my heart. Despite the burning desire I have to repay him, I love him for who he is. Naruto has his flaws, as does everyone, his demon being the least of them, but in my eyes he's flawless still. It's pathetic to say as much, and I would never profess a word of it to anyone, not even a journal (if I kept one), but I do think this deep within the recesses of my mind.

Without that blond nitwit, I would be worse off. And not being able to see and talk to him for long intervals at a time are making me hurt worse. So I'm caught between my duties and my desires, becoming worse and worse either way. But I can endure; I'm Sabaku No Gaara, after all.


	24. Xerosis

**A/N: The final two will be in Naruto's POV, since these previous two have been in Gaara's.**

**The last line might not make as much sense, but it simply means that Gaara gave into Naruto's persistant attempts for many times to follow, heehe. ;)**

* * *

**X – **_Xerosis_

He took a hold of my hand to lead me somewhere, but as he did so, his fingers felt along my arm and a frown formed in his brows, and suddenly he didn't care about showing me anything, only cared about what he felt.

"Gaara," he puzzled, "Why is your skin so dry?"

It was a foolish question. Everyone knew that the desert had the driest heat of them all, and sucked the moisture from your flesh. And anyone who knew me knew that I wear sand armor half of the time, which roughs up my skin evermore, even if it did protect it from harmful UV rays that would surely burn me as red as a cooked lobster.

"Almost every citizen of Suna has xerosis, Naruto," I informed him calmly as I tugged my arm out of his grip.

"But… that's sad. Your skin shouldn't be like that! It should be as smooth as a baby's bottom!"

"Hardly," I retorted curtly. Not everyone can have skin as flawless as a woman's, nor a newborn child's.

"We need to fix that," the kitsune insisted stubbornly. He grabbed my hand once again and turned us around, heading back into the direction of the row of stores we had just passed. He took me into one of them and bought some skin care products, namely of the lotion variety. He insisted that I put some on immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"This is unnecessary." I was adamant about it. But he refused to let up.

"Fine, if you won't put it on, I will, 'ttebayo!" the blond huffed, his tongue sticking in his cheek as a form of pout. He dragged me down the street to his apartment and stripped me of my shirt, promptly applying thick, herbal-smelling cream to my back and chest. I blinked a few times, stiff with shock, prior to battling his hands away and attempting to put my shirt back on. The way he was acting was unacceptable. But then again, Naruto had always been in some way unacceptable.

"Stop it, Naruto!" I barked at him.

"Come on, Gaara, lemme help you!" he whined in return. He tried to rub the heavy lotion on my exposed arms.

This went on for a while, and eventually I gave into him, because I could not resist him for very long. He was much too… _persuasive. _

And I'm a tad ashamed to admit that my skin presently lacks xerosis.


	25. Yammering

**Y – **_Yammering_

"Hey, Gaara, isn't it nice outside today? Not too hot, not too cold; not very humid, nice and sunny but with a few puffy clouds, and feel that breeze! It's great, perfect for training or shopping or walking or a date or reading under a tree or anything you want! It's, like, all-purpose weather! I wish every day could be like this, don't you? Speaking of which, I was thinking about going and training for a while; wanna spar with me? Afterwards, maybe we could get some ramen, or barbeque kabobs, or sushi rolls, or we could get ice cream or shaved ice! Sounds yummy, doesn't it? But first we really need to train our asses off; I wanna work up a sweat and get my muscles some exercise! It's my first day off of being Hokage since I started, and I was getting really antsy, being cooped up in that office! Do you ever get like that, Gaara? I bet you must. Nah, I _know _you must, so let's go train together, okay? I know a great little spot that has everything we need; it's near the forest, and a little creek, and it has plenty of throwing targets and rocks for your sand and it'll be ideal conditions thanks to this awesome weather."

I don't think I've ever talked so much so quickly in my entire life! I hope Gaara understood all of that… I don't know what came over me. Suddenly I started yammering on and on, talking up a storm, and about nothing of great importance. It's like I'm nervous around him or something, but I can't imagine why I would be. Gaara's just… well, Gaara. So there's nothing to get all excited over, and yet here I am, chatting and blabbering away to him while he watches me with vague interest gleaming in his eyes.

I rub the back of my head apologetically and shrug off my Hokage cloak and robes in change for my casual wear. Gaara politely looks away and waits for me to finish changing; Gaara himself is already in his everyday clothes, which are maroon and black, reminding me of clothing he's worn in previous years.

As soon as I'm finished, we head out, and I start talking again, only this time I'm rambling about my training plans, and lightly tease that he won't be able to keep up with me, and that he better not hold back because I don't want to hurt him with my own forces.

A thin smile touches the corner of his mouth, and vanishes as soon as someone walks by, but for the moment that it's there I catch myself gawking at him and pausing in my chatter.

It's rare to see him smile these days, as small as the smiles can be. The last time he smiled was when he arrived in Konoha last week, and I greeted him at the gates. He grinned with the tiniest bit of teeth showing through his lightly parted lips, and even then I recognized it as a smile meant solely for me. I don't know why, but it feels as though I'm the lone person Gaara finds happiness in. It's kinda sad, really; it makes me want to hug the poor guy, just to make him feel better about life.

"So…" I start up again as soon as his smile is gone, "We're almost there. Are you ready for me? 'Cause I could attack at any moment!"

Gaara has become the quiet type, so I'm not surprised when he doesn't answer me at first. But then he says, "You should be more concerned with me attacking you, Naruto."

I laugh. "We'll see, Kazekage-sama, we'll see…" I tease, and then I charge up a Rasengan in one hand without the help of a clone, like I learned to do three years ago, when I was twenty. I fling it at him, but he leaps out of it's way at the last millisecond and throws a dagger-shaped stream of sand towards me. It's sharp and fast, but I'm fast enough to move out of the way so it merely cuts a line in the clothing of my shirtsleeve.

And the battle continues, all the while my voice sounding in the trees, calling after Gaara every so often during our mock battle. It's funny, because I can't seem to stop talking when he's around, and I don't know if it's because I dislike the silence on his end and have the urge to fill it, or if it's because I want to tell him anything and everything I can simply due to the fact that he's my friend and I've missed him while we were apart.

Either way, he doesn't seem to mind, because every so often I catch a glimpse of another shy, minute smile on his lips.


	26. Zephyr

**Z – **_Zephyr_

He is my zephyr, my gentle desert wind. He wasn't always so gentle, but when he's alone with me, he turns into this delicate creature that's greedy for love, hungering for attention, and yet does it in a manner that's still as regal and manly as he is outside of the privacy of the bedroom. It's amazing how he can be that way, a charming combination of both a zephyr and his usual self.

I love him so damn much. He's beautiful to me, and although he holds a dark past full of regrets, he's still human. And he's still my friend and colleague and lover, and I couldn't exist without him. Why else would I try so hard to save him repeatedly? Why else would he try so hard to come to my aid if I need him? Why else would he spare the world his emotions and hoard them away for only me to see? Why else would I risk my rank and position in order to run off to see him?

He is my zephyr, my lasting piece of spiraling sand caught in the dry heat of the desert, blown by his own breath to stir the air around me. I take him in, arms spread wide, because he is all I have left. I need him, constantly, and ache when we are forced apart. I know it hardly works, our long-distance relationship, but we make it work because we are two of a kind, two Jinchuuriki with lives lead in the shadows like our Jinchuuriki brethren, only ours happening in a manner so it brought the two of us together as opposed to any of the other Jinchuuriki.

I never asked why it is that I love him, or how it came to be. I merely stepped aside and surrendered as soon as I figured it out that what I feel for him isn't of the norm between two people, friends or otherwise. And I think he did something similar, because he never confessed his feelings verbally, simply acted and reacted, following my lead.

Gaara is my zephyr, the breeze from the east, west, north and south, from all angles, as illusive and bone-dry as dust, but oh-so sweet when it graces my lips. I love how he feels, how he tastes, how he moves. I love his voice, his face, his hair, his body. I love his soul, as tainted and childish and wounded as my own, despite what our outsides reveal. Gaara is all mine, forever, and I plan on keeping him until that final day arrives.

And I know he'll stay with me, because I am his opposite, his match, his own zephyr of a different brand, because I am the moist wind of the forest, and instead of sand I carry leaves, and instead of suffocating heat I bring washing coolness. We coincide, and make storms form because of our vast differences in air current and temperature, but a storm is something we both enjoy, so let the lightning flash and thunder crash around us, because we'll be fine. Soaked by rain and passion, but we'll be more sound then we've ever been.


End file.
